


"So, You're In?"

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life AU?, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lucid Dreaming, Lucid dreams, M/M, Memories, Mild Gore, Multi, PWP, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorus, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome, slightly AU, slightly ooc depending on your opinion of thier characters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of some of Sam, Steve and Bucky's sexual and everyday adventures together... that includes cute, funny and petty Sam and Bucky "frenemy" exchanges, and how much Steve loves it, but pretends he doesn't to play along with them. All this plus lucid dreams of memories of the past or crazy scenarios that Steve's mind must not want him to ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens Before The Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time between the three of them happens. They don't waste much time this first time, getting to know each other sexually immediately, and marking the start of their (romantic) relationship.

"Now when you said you wanted someone to join us Steve, this...." Bucky said, gesturing in Sam's direction, "was not who I had in mind." Steve smiles and gently nudges Sam forward towards Bucky and rolls his eyes. "Buck, don't start okay? I want him to be comfortable here."

Steve walks over and tries to pull Bucky out of his seat by his metal arm to which Bucky tried pulling back and resisting and that made Steve almost fall over and Bucky was met with a stern look.

It was Sam's turn to reprimand him. "Now why don't you just behave Becky. I'm perfectly fine with calling a truce." He pulls up a chair and sits right in front of him, Crossing his arms with a playful smirk on his face.

Bucky fake laughs at his joke of calling him Becky and leans back in his chair, putting his feet up on Sam's legs.

Sam looks down as if disgusted he put his legs anywhere near him. Then he smiles though.

"Oh. wow Sam. what an adorable joke. As if you could like me enough to put up with me if you join us." He says, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I don't know man. I mean you kinda cute. I might consider it." Sam says back nonchalantly. Bucky smirks a fake passive aggressive smile. Steve pulls up a chair and sits across from both of him.

"Think you both could stop enough to get through our plans for today? hmm?" Steve asks, leaning forward, looking at them both and smiling with amusement.

"Sure. Whatever. I mean at least he called me cute." Bucky responds. Still acting like he's not too excited about the idea. If Sam was going to be with them. he was going to make it hell for him. In the most fun of ways.

Steve gives Sam a reassuring shoulder pat before looking over to Bucky, giving that smile that lets Bucky know always that he's going to do something to tease him.

"Buck...don't be like that .." he says barely above a whisper, voice a pitch deeper than normal, running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"Having another person is going to make things so much hotter for us. you'll see." Steve says and moves closer to Sam, looks at Bucky as he tilts his head to the side smirks again before moving in to Sam's neck, moaning as he kisses and sucks his neck.

Sam takes a few short breaths and gasps at the sudden sensation as Steve sucks gently and slowly up and down his neck. All he could think of was how warm his and soft his lips were. Remembers he's feeling them for the first time.

"Fuck ...Steve" Sam moans, holding the back of Steve's head, rubbing through his hair.

Bucky unfolds his arms and smiles. Happy to see its confirmed that Sam is way too easy to turn on. He bites his lip as he notices his legs are still in Sam's lap. He takes the bare foot closest to his dick and begins to use the heel to rub him though Sam's sweatpants.

Sam jolts at the surprise feeling and Steve stops and smiles approvingly at Bucky who bites his lip again and raises his eyebrow at him before focusing on Sam again. Sam is moving his hips up into the movements, wanting more friction.

"Aw does our Sam like this?.." Bucky asks. Both Steve and Bucky laugh as Sam groans his response.

"Fuck you both oh my god" Sam says through a small laugh, reaching then holding on to Steve's thigh. Steve rubs up and down the arm holding on to him. he brings that arm's hand up to his face, kissing it, before he knelt down beside him.

"come here, Buck." Steve commands. Bucky looks at Sam again before taking his foot off of him. The sound of Sam's whine when he stopped making him smirk again.

"Where do you want me Steve?" Bucky asked staring Sam in the eyes. Steve started moving his hand under Sam's shirt, massaging his torso. He looks back up to Bucky.

"kneel in front of him." Steve says. Bucky did as he was told and moves down, kneeling in between his spread legs. "good." Steve says praising him.

Sam looks down at Bucky as Bucky is staring right back up at Sam. Steve stops rubbing and stands up to get behind Sam.

Steve starts massaging his shoulders right near his neck. Sam temporarily throws his head back and groans at the feeling of his muscles relaxing.

"Okay Buck. I want you to show him what you can do. You were being a little unwelcoming to him earlier." Steve says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"yeah I know that pretty mouth of yours can do more than talk shit to me, Barnes." Sam says to him.

"Now Sam, You be nice, just relax." Steve bends down to say in his ear.

Sam chuckles a bit and Bucky smirks at both of their comments and rubs Sam through his pants again with his flesh arm before reaching inside and pulling him out.

Sam groans at the feeling of his dick being freed and held in Bucky's hands. Bucky knows his directions was to use his mouth but he doesn't quite comply yet...He still wants to tease him. He pinches the tip of Sam's dick, Makes a small drop of pre come drool out that drips over his thumb.

He's making sure Sam's still staring him right in his eyes as he licks it off his thumb, His warm tongue so close to touching the tip but doesn't.

He keeps holding it by the tip and moves it so he can lick right along a bulging vein on the underside of him. "ughh...you fucking brat.." Sam says jokingly. Bucky raises an eyebrow again and starts looking for more ways to tease. he puts his hands on both sides of Sam's waistband.

"lift up, you asshole." Bucky says with a smile. Sam smiles back and complies. Once he got Sam's pants out of the way, He squeezed and stroked his balls hard with his metal arm, Not enough to hurt of course, But enough that it makes him whine.

"Bucky don't you hurt him on purpose." Steve says jokingly knowing he would never. At least not sexually.

"don't worry Steve, Sammy loves this. right Samantha?" Bucky asks in a confident tone, Moving his other hand back to his tip to lightly squeeze there.

"I hate you." Sam replies through his groans. He knows Bucky is right though. Bucky takes his hands off him much to Sam's disapproval and looks down. Steve shakes his head with a smile and moves from behind sam and kneels down behind Bucky.

Bucky looks over at Steve and Steve squeezes him hard on his hips, Which makes Bucky flinch and let out a tiny yelp. Tucking Bucky's hair out of the way, Steve whispers in his ear, "I'm not gonna tell you again to behave yourself, Buck."

Bucky's eyes close and he bites his lip again before whispering back "I'm sorry..." The sight of Bucky getting put in his place like this and Steve being the one to do it makes Sam feel a small shiver through his body. He grips himself and strokes slowly. Steve noticed this and stops his hand.

"No Sam. I don't want you to come until it's in his mouth." Steve whispers in a sultry tone. He tilts Bucky's head to the side and gives him a small kiss on the neck. Sam licks his lips and says "oh hell yes.." Bucky gasps and almost frowns at the thought.

"..okay." He replies to that. He figures he loves to swallow so he might love it. Hell, He'd even admit that he's a little curious what Sam's taste is like.

Steve kisses Bucky hard on the mouth and keeps his position behind him. He speaks again when Bucky pauses, Looking at Sam kinda like he's studying him for too long. "Now is not the time to be a tease Buck." Steve reminds him with a smirk.

Bucky almost sighs but instead, Puts on his most seductive look for Sam, Batting his eyes at him and licking his curvy lips as he keeps eye contact when he grabs a hair tie from his wrist and puts his hair up in a small bun. This causes Sam's breath to hitch, Looking at Bucky getting all ready for him.

Bucky cracks his knuckles then gently grabs him by the base with his flesh arm, His other arm resting on Sam's thigh. He starts by flicking his tongue right over the little hole in the tip.

He only does this for a second before he starts shoving half of him down his throat, Stroking the other half with his hand. Bucky thinks to himself how he actually tastes and feels so good in his mouth.

"mmmm shit... you teach him this Steve?" Sam says in between his deep moans, Taking in the feeling of the warm, Skilled mouth around him.

"He actually taught me." Steve said with a proud grin. "You hear that baby? You're doing good, Making Sam happy." Bucky chuckles and moans around Sam's dick in response. Bucky reaches down and palms himself through his jeans. The smooth feeling of Sam's dick on his tongue, and Steve and Sam's praise are starting to really get to him.

"Take it out Buck, I'll take care of you." Steve states. Bucky pulls his mouth off Sam with a pop and fumbles to open his jeans. He sighs when his dick is freed. He immediately gets back to work on Sam's dick. Steve reaches around Bucky and begins long, slow strokes. He reminds him again that he doesn't want him to come until he makes Sam come.

"Damn you're so fucking good Barnes, that's right.. take it all down your throat.. just like that." Sam moans out barely above a whisper when Bucky begins to deep throat him. Bucky moans and coughs around him as he almost chokes from Sam's dirty talk to him. He goes a bit faster, Arching his back at the feeling of Steve doing the same, going faster on his dick.

"That's it baby, he's almost there..." Steve encourages in a low voice near his ear. Bucky starts to get sloppier with it, letting more spit loose onto Sam's dick, feeling it run down his chin.

Sam's breaths are starting to get heavier looking down at the sight before him. Bucky's mouth stretched around his girth, his lips red and wet, his eyes watering a bit from his efforts, And watching Steve stroke him from behind, Grinding a little bit onto him.

Sam holds Bucky by the hair near his neck where the ponytail is and thrusts gently into his mouth. Bucky stops sucking and let's Sam fuck his mouth. Bucky is still groaning from the pressure Steve is putting on his dick so the vibrations from his stifled moans makes it so hard to focus on anything but comeming.

Steve leans in and kisses the back of Bucky's neck and whispers the nastiest things to him while Sam continues to encourage him in that low voice of his. Bucky can barely take it anymore with everything he's feeling and he's so close to failing his orders about not comeming without Sam finishing first until he feels Sam's movements get out of rhythm.

"Ohhh fuck... ugh.. I'm.. fuck I'm gonna come.. oh god" Sam can barely manage to even say these words as he tightens his grip on Bucky's hair.

Steve smiles at these words and strokes Bucky harder, faster...until one of the most amazing things Steve ever witnesses happens as Sam comes hard with a string of deep groans, filling Bucky's mouth.

The feeling of that alone, The feeling of his mouth being filled with his warm, Slightly sweet tasting come, Makes Bucky's body shake slightly, His own orgasm creeping up on him.

He holds back as best as he can. He waits for Steve's say so even though he been said he could come after Sam. He pulls his mouth off of Sam again. Makes sure Sam is looking in his eyes again as he lets some of his come he didn't swallow drip out of his mouth and down his chin, licking his lips again with that same seductive look from earlier.

Sam stares at him with his mouth in an O shape. "Fuck..." is all he can say in response.

Steve voice makes Bucky instantly refocus. "come for us baby, go ahead, you've earned it." Steve says, Squeezing even harder, Kissing right under his ear. Bucky lets out a an loud agonizing whimper, as it almost hurts as he comes hard. His body shakes all over with the intense feeling and Steve lets go of him. When he lets go, Bucky is panting and shaking.

Sam tilts his chin up so he can look at him. Bucky bites that swollen red lip again as he likes how Sam is analyzing him. "You know what? I think I love him already." Sam says to Steve, Barely above a whisper.

"I don't need your love (*cough*) Samantha." Bucky says, trying to still come off as a smartass towards Sam but he half smiled. It really it made Sam smile back though, Wiping Bucky's chin with his thumb. Sam leans back and takes deep breaths, Wiping his forehead. "See? I told you he wouldn't be hard to fall in love with, Sam."

Steve says sarcastically and they both laugh. After Bucky comes down enough he tucks himself away and fixes his pants and turns around to Steve. "What about you?" He says smiling and gives him a wink. "What about m-?...ohh..." He says looking down at his erection.

Sam comes down enough to fix himself too. He slowly kneels down to the ground, A few inches away from Bucky. Steve smiles at both of his boys. "Why don't you sit up on the table hmm?" Sam suggests and gives him a small kiss on the lips. Steve complies eagerly. He gets up and sits at the edge of the table.

"You wanna do this Sam?" Bucky asks looking at him, Basically asking if he wanted to take his turn doing the pleasuring. "Definitely." He responds, Looking into Steve's eyes. Bucky shrugs and gives one last longing look at him as he stands back to watch.

Sam slowly undoes Steve's khakis and pulls his dick out. He simply just strokes him, Nice and slow. He knows Steve must be close to comeming after just watching all that he saw, So he doesn't want him finishing too quickly.

"Ughhhh Sam.." Steve moans in a high pitch, moving his hips up as much as he can towards his movements, tossing his head back. It just feels so damn good having his touch after watching everything.

"mhmm hmm..you like that huh?" Sam responds, So focused at looking at his beautiful dick as he strokes it. "Yess..I need this Sam.." Steve immediately moans back.

"Faster please..." Steve begs him. Sam thinks about it for a moment. "Nah.. You need this nice and slow sweetheart." Sam says. Bucky chuckles and moans at Sam's statement, Loving the site of Steve coming apart. "I need it.. please.. I want..I want-" Steve cuts himself off with a loud groan when Sam pinches his tip hard.

"No begging. Stop it." Steve listens. Bucky's eyes are gleaming with delight as he bites his nails. "Bucky come here." Bucky gives him an up and down look at his sudden commanding tone, Then he complies, slowly. "Keep doing this for me, With your metal arm, But very slowly. Don't let him come." Sam says lowly to him and Bucky thinks to himself how he can surely do that and does what was asked.

Sam walks over to his book bag he brought with him. "Now Steve you always said I was one that is full of surprises." Steve's ears perk up when he hears Sam's voice addressing him again. "When you asked me to come over I stopped at a special little store and brought some surprises for you." Sam says.

Bucky turns around and watches as he pulls out a cock ring, Some lube, And a small but thick dildo.

"Holy fucking shit. Didn't think you had that kind of interest in you, I Thought you were all vanilla and shit." Bucky says in shock. pleased. "well Steve, you're gonna love this." Bucky promises, Squeezing hard once, Making Steve gasp. Bucky just chuckles softly.

Steve's mouth is gaping open with excitement. He's biting his lip as Sam makes his way back over. Puts the items on the table. "Now why don't you take off all those clothes hmm?, They're in the way." Bucky suggests almost in an innocent tone. Steve agrees.

Once he's naked he lays all the way back on the table and Bucky holds his legs open. "ready?" Sam asks, and Bucky looks at Steve with a look that says he's asking the same question. All Steve can do is nod. Sam takes the cock ring and slides it over Steve. Steve groans at the pressure. Sam wastes no time and lubes his fingers and preps him.

He lubes the dildo and presses it gently in. Steve's back arches as he whimpers. "ugh yes..yes, fuck me Sam." He whimpers lowly. Sam smiles down at him, Holds his stomach down with one hand and begins to fuck him nice and slow with the dildo.

Bucky lets go and lets Sam control his legs and he walks back to the side where he was and holds onto Steve's neck, Slightly choking him. He bends down to kiss Steve, all sloppy and open mouthed.

After a while, with Steve moaning unrelentingly into Bucky's mouth, Sam decides he wants to make him come now. "You ready baby?" Sam asks in a breathless tone. Bucky stops kissing so he can voice his answer. "oh..fuck..yes please".

Sam stops with the dildo and Steve can already feel his body shuddering from the soon to come orgasm. That ring is the only thing limiting him. Bucky stands back near sam and Sam just continues to stare down at Steve. Steve looks up at him and his voice sounds so broken as he looks up and says, "take it off...take it off...fuck..please." Sam looks at Bucky and says,

"Tie your hair back up Bucky." Sam says as he raises an eyebrow and directs his attention towards Steve's dick. Bucky was confused only for a split second until he understood what Sam wanted him to do.

The thought of tasting steve made made him excited though he has done it many times before. He just instead immediately smiles at the idea and quickly does so.

Sam laughs as Bucky softly shoves him out of the way and lets him be the one to take off the ring. Once he does, He moans and puts his mouth on Steve and it only takes about 10 strokes and Steve is loudly groaning and his hips are convulsing as he comes into Bucky's mouth. "Fuck yes...ahhh.." is all Steve can get out for now as his chest is rising and falling quickly.

After a short minute he tries to sit up but his body just doesn't feel up to it yet. He falls back with a relaxed sigh. However he can tilt his head up enough to see that just after he comes in Bucky's mouth Sam pulls his neck towards him and crashes his lips against his.

Sam sticks his tongue into his mouth, Wanting to taste both Bucky's saliva and Steve's come. Bucky doesn't resist and simply moves into the kiss, moaning and feeling the taste spread between thier mouths. Sam stops the kiss and they just all look at each other, Panting.

After about 5 more minutes, Steve finally sits up, Gets off the table and reaches for his pants on the ground, Doesn't bother putting the boxers back on as he slips the pants on.

He's still breathing kind of hard when he beckons Bucky closer with a finger and he kisses him deeply and does the same to Sam.

Steve is leaning on the table and Sam and Bucky do the same on both sides of him. "So, you're in?" Bucky suddenly says, Looking at Sam, His voice sort of wrecked. Steve looks longingly at Sam, Waiting for an answer. "Yeah I think I'll tolerate you enough to be apart of all this any day. Sam replies.

"Oh cut the act Sam I know you love me." Bucky teases. "hmm..maybe." Sam says, Half smiling. Steve shakes his head at their banter.

"I can't believe it. Now I have two boys. Oh man." Steve thinks out loud. Sam and Bucky smile at him in response. Then there's a few moments of silence before Steve takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "Okay, I'm taking a shower.. Who's coming with?"

"Me!" they both say way too excitedly. Steve laughs. "Alright well come on then." Steve says with a smirk and walks away and Sam and Bucky look at each other.

Sam punches Bucky in the shoulder hard and runs towards the shower. "Really?!" Bucky shouts and runs after him.


	2. The Alfredo Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Bucky tells a story to Sam. it's discovered that also that Bucky broke a rule.

"So." Steve starts to speak after long moments of silence. They've all just showered after the events of today (of course they couldn't barely get through it without Bucky teasing Sam by blowing soap bubbles at his face. continuously.) Steve is sitting in the middle of the couch, no shirt with a pair of sweatpants on. His ankles crossed.

Bucky is at his left, his head laying in his lap, playing with his phone, Steve running his fingers through his still wet hair. Sam is directly next to Steve, Steve has his arm around him. "Who's hungry?" he asks.

  
"Hmm. I thought you'd never ask. Seriously I've been starving at least since 1:00." Bucky says, not looking up from his phone.

Sam scoffs at Bucky's response. "well couldn't you have cooked yourself something genius?". Steve gives Sam a look and glares in a “stop it” kinda way, rubbing his arm.

Bucky sucks his teeth and jolts up, turning his head a bit to look at him. "Question: who asked you though?" he says nonchalantly.

Sam lifts an eyebrow and tries to respond."Okay but it's a simple quest-"

"Alright alright that's enough! both of you! seriously?" Steve says through a laugh.

"Simple question. Just saying." Sam finishes with a smile.

Bucky once again sits back up, all the way this time. He puts his phone down and looks over at him once again. Steve sighs and throws his head back. "Bucky please...." he tries.

"no he's right Steve, what a super simple question. yes I could have Sam but consider this....this one little thing.... once again.... no one asked you..." he says with a big smile of his own.

"Baby don't continue this, please." Steve tries again, still smiling.

"didn't ask him. just saying." Bucky replies, mocking Sam's words from earlier, glaring at him. with a flirty smile however.

Steve looks at them both then just shakes his head, sighs, and stands up. "well alright I'm going to cook... you two please be nice? for me?" Steve says with a joking pouty lip. They glance at each other and Bucky crawls closer to Sam to lean on him.

"I guess I could be good if you can." Bucky says, smiling at him again. Sam, albeit gently, nudges him off his shoulder.

"yeah..." he says and smiles back.

"Right, close enough. So uh, Shrimp Alfredo or Spaghetti?" Steve asks. Already regretting asking knowing how this might cause another argument.

"Alfredo." Sam says. Bucky opens his mouth as to automatically disagree but then closes it and sees it as the right choice.

"Yeah that sounds good." he says, nodding his head, looking back up to Steve, rubbing Sam's forearm. Sam looks down at the hand rubbing his arm. Love how soft it feels, how warm. He moves it away. Bucky looks at him and smirks. tries to pinch his cheeks. Sam stares with a straight face, slaps that hand away.

Steve looks at them doing all this and smiles. "You guys are being such kids. You know that right?"

"well Sam started this. Blame him. Always blame him. It's his fault. Always." Bucky says crossing his arms, suddenly pushing his weight against the side of Sam.

"Hey what the hell!" Sam winds up bursting out laughing, pushing him to the other side of the couch. Bucky bursts out laughing as well. They both soon find they can't stop laughing. Sam jumps all over him, beginning to try and tickle him. However, Bucky's hands grabs his wrists and tries to push them back.

"Steve help!! I'm being attacked! Please!" Bucky says through his constant laughter, trying to wriggle out from under Sam.

"nah you're on your own Buck! I gotta go cook remember?" Steve says, once again smiling, giving them both a small salute before rushing off into the kitchen. he's long gone before Bucky calls out again.

"No Steve!! you were my only hope!!" he exclaims, trying to push one knee into Sam's stomach in an attempt to push him off.

Steve's looking in the cabinets for the pots he's going to use when he laughs at Bucky's last comment he heard. He shakes his head again before putting down everything at the kitchen table they were at earlier. he can feel his face getting a little red at the memory. He brings out the shrimp, alfredo sauce, noodles and the other ingredients, and begins to start cooking the food.

he knows Sam's never had his shrimp Alfredo but he remembers the first time he cooked this for Bucky.

It was a short time before he had the serum, back in the 40's. Steve was in a local Cafe, sipping green tea while talking to Bucky about all the new things he's learned how to cook from watching his mother while watching Bucky eat a slice of strawberry shortcake he ordered.

He bought up how good her shrimp Alfredo was and this made Bucky audibly gasp. "she made that? Damn I love a good Alfredo." he stated.

"I could definitely make it for you sometime, Buck. I know you have to leave tomorrow, so I can whip it up for you before you go. Tonight." Steve suggested with a smile, reaching over, and dipping his finger into the icing on Bucky's cake, then licking it off his finger.

Bucky replies by smiling and shaking his head, pushing the rest of his cake over to him. it was a large portion left over too. this was a shocking move to Steve and he narrows his eyebrows. He's making sure it was okay for him to eat the rest. Bucky raises an eyebrow back. "Go ahead it's fine." he simply says with a smirk. Steve digs in.

"And uh, I would really like that Stevie." he states. Steve looks up at the wall to check the time. He eats the rest of the cake then looks into Bucky's eyes.

"okay then we have to go now." he tries to say calmly. He wants to do this one last thing for him before he probably never sees him again. Steve hates that thought but it's one that's tugging at his heart strings.

"yeah okay, let's go.“ Bucky agrees.

Bucky wraps his arm around his shoulder as he walks him to the door. Steve makes it for him when they get back to their place. Steve smiled at his approval of how good Bucky says it was.

Steve finds himself blushing again after remembering what it led up to.

Steve smiles at the memory he had, so happy he won't have to live without Bucky anymore, and now he can also have Sam. He hasn't felt happier in a while. His somewhat melancholy thoughts were interrupted when Bucky comes bursting through the kitchen door, out of breath.

Sam is trailing behind him, in the same condition. "don't worry Steve, we'll (*pause for breath*) get out of your way, we just (*pause for breath*) had to get some water." Sam says sitting down at the table. Bucky grabs two bottles of water out of the fridge and throws one at Sam.

Sam catches it right before it hits his face and stands up to leave, wanting to automatically go before anything else gets thrown at him. "Damn almost had you." Bucky mumbles. Sam just scoffs at him before leaving the kitchen.

Steve finds himself laughing at the both of them again. Bucky hears him laughing and turns to him. "you just love this so much don't you, him picking on me?" he says with a smile.

"You two are adorable. I knew you loved him." Bucky smirks and wraps the arm with the bottle in it around him and kisses his back. He just winks at him and leaves out without saying a word.

Steve blushes again. Wonders just what he would do without those two.

Bucky has rejoined Sam in the living room. Sam is playing on Bucky's phone when he re-enters. Bucky squints his eyes at him and plops himself down on the couch. "Um...excuse me who told you that you could touch my stuff?" he says.

"Sharing is caring isn't it?" is all Sam responds back with.

Bucky huffs and rolls his eyes and tries to snatch the phone away. “Sam. Phone. Now.” he growls.

“No.” He responds back. “Got something you don’t want me to see?” he asks in a low tone.

“Oh please you're so annoying. What am I 12? You’ve seen everything on me today so don’t even.” Bucky says smirking again, crossing his arms.

“Hmm. Then it’s no problem? Right? Right.” Sam concludes and then continues playing with his phone. Bucky sighs and gives up. just figures he’s right and moves on. Until he gets a thought all the sudden thought and looks towards the kitchen door then back to him.

He licks his lips and sits back.. Sam notices he is awfully quiet so he looks to Bucky and he’s just staring at him. “What? What is it?” he asks. He just doesn’t like the way he’s being looked at right now. Doesn’t trust it.

“I was just wondering…how much you knew about Steve?” Sam looks at him like he just spoke in a language he doesn’t understand.

“Uh, pretty much everything he’s told me since we became friends… where the hell is this going?” he asks suspiciously. He stops, really intrigued with this topic, and puts Bucky’s phone down where it was. Bucky takes this as an opportunity and snatches it back up quickly. Sliding it in his pocket.

Sam hangs his head down and chuckles a bit at the action. “I guess I just mean… you know, what has he told you about me and him…or just him. in a um… certain kind of way?” Bucky says restating the question. Running his fingers through his own hair.

Sam is still lost. He’s giving him a confused look like he’s trying to piece together what he’s saying…but failing. Bucky looks down, licks his lips again and looks back up. His next words are in a tone filled with both lust and wonder. “Things like how I gave him his first blowjob? Hmm?”

This makes Sam’s eyes get huge for a second. He can’t say he expected him to say something like that. “Uh no. He didn’t get into things like that with me yet.”

Bucky gasps a little at the response. “Oh Sam…Sorry to hear that. Luckily for you, that’s the best story i love to tell.” Bucky repositions himself so he’s on his knees on the couch and Sam waits in anticipation. He wants this story.

“We were just at our place. Just coming home from a cafe and the market. Late evening. It was quite a bit of time before i had to leave him to go serve. That night, He just got finished making me what was probably the best Shrimp Alfredo I’ve ever had. About 30 minutes of talking later, I remember I started teasing him about if he’s been with anyone or not again.” Bucky smiles at the memory, takes a deep sigh and groans, leaning back.

Sam remains quiet. Very attentive. Listening. “So of course his face gets all red and he gets to blushing how he does. Says no. I get a small smile on my face. Basically out of nowhere I lean really close to him and whisper-” Bucky stops to lean over suddenly crawl over top of Sam. Sam sits up a little, startled.

They're looking into each other’s eyes. Bucky breaks eye contact, moving his lips to sam’s ear and continues saying: “So you’ve never at least had a mouth on you hmm?”. He says it in the exact same tone he gave to Steve that night. Sam takes a small breath.

Bucky leans his head back up. Grinds his hips against him slowly for a few seconds. just a little tease. He continues.

“So he just looks at me, his bright eyes of his all shiny. You should’ve seen ‘em Sam. He says no, of course. I make him look at me -” Bucky stops again to grab Sam’s face and make him look at him again. continues once more.

“I say to him, “Well Stevie, that’s okay, because your first should always be special right?” he says yes. He loves the way i’m looking at him. I can visibly see how his breathing changes a little. So long part of the story short Sammy, I basically start telling him about how my first time giving a blowjob felt. By the end of my story I can tell i had him shook, all flustered and everything.”

Sam looks at him feeling the same way, and he didn’t even get to the good part yet. “So..” Bucky continues once he realized Sam didn’t have anything to say.

“He stands up quick, smiles and then he says he wants to go to bed then starts telling me about how important it was for me to get up early for tomorrow. I just smile at him. I just left it alone. Or I was going to leave it alone. Then i heard the shower running an hour later.”

Bucky pauses, moves quick and repositions himself over Sam and sits on top of him. Sam lays himself down fully on the couch, quietly looking up at him. Still with nothing to say. “So having not actually tried to sleep because i was up reading, I just put the book down, making my way to the shower." Bucky pauses again, looking up towards the ceiling trying to remember. He does, then continues.

"Once I quietly made my way into the bathroom, I took off my clothes, just stood there for a minute.”

This part makes Sam’s breath hitch. Bucky smiles and rolls his hips on him again. Makes him moan. Bucky quickly covers his mouth, still grinding. softly, slowly. “Hush. Wouldn’t want Steve to hear you.” Bucky whispers. Then continues with the story. still slowly, softly grinding.

“So I call out his name softly. I didn’t want to startle him. he’s still pretty startled anyway. I say “Can I come in?” like it’s just a completely normal thing we do, but this is something we’ve never done. So you know it must have shocked me when he almost immediately said yes. I couldn’t help but bite my lip at the thought Sam.” He said with a groan, swaying his hips on him a bit harder. “So of course i hopped in the shower with him.”

Bucky takes a second to look behind him and continues. He knows how once Steve starts cooking, he doesn't leave the kitchen for a second until it's done. He figures he has some time. “So we just (*moan*) wash up for a few minutes.. I could’ve just jumped on this opportunity to make a move and just do it but nah… I wanted to be absolutely sure he wanted what I wanted." He absentmindedly strokes a finger across Sam's lips. Continues.

"Then as soon as I had this thought, He slowly turns to me. Just looks at me. I asked what was up and he just looked at me nervously and fidgeted for a minute until he spoke again.. It was so low i could barely hear him when he said it... “Buck. please.. can you..” and just ends the question there. doesn’t wanna say it. I knew though, I fucking knew Sam.”

Bucky takes his metal hand and trails it down Sam’s torso, still grinding softly. “So I don’t say a word. I lean him up against the shower wall. I get on my knees for him. It’s such a beautiful sight Sam, and he’s watching my every move.”

Bucky leans down again to go to Sam’s ear. “I take him in my mouth then. My first taste of him is something I’d never forget. He moans loud for me and just instantly grabs my head. He’s sort of shaking a bit. I can tell he was nervous as hell, but of course (*moan *) he trusted me.”

Bucky stops moving his hips on Sam for a second. He leans up then he looks down and sees he had his eyes closed. Chest rising and falling gently. Bucky chuckles a little, looks behind him again, runs a hand through his hair again and continues. Sam notices he stopped and opens his eyes and looks up at him again.

“why’d you sto-”

“shhh..” Bucky discontinues his sentence, running his thumb over Sam’s lip, grinding again. Sam flutters his eyes closed.

“So…Long part of the story short again, when I made him come Sam, It was so damn good. I looked right up at him, holding his body against the shower wall as he shook so hard. kept my mouth on him the whole time. I could feel the way his dick just (*moan* ) pulsated on my tongue, everything he fed me was so hot going down my throat Sam… I knew he just came but i just couldn’t stop Sam. I wanted more so it was so hard to stop. he moaned and shook more but didn’t tell me to stop.”

Bucky stopped grinding again, looks behind him towards the door again. He leaned down to suck all over Sam’s neck while at the same time covering his mouth so he could make his moans quieter.

he then kissed up his neck until he reached his earlobe and spoke barely above a whisper. “I kept going until i could even feel the need to stop myself. Even lifted his legs onto my shoulder so I could get a better grip on something. When I finally stopped, I gently took his legs off my shoulder and let him stand on his own. He barely could stand so he slid down the shower wall to sit on it's floor.”

Sam reaches up and gently takes Bucky’s hand off his mouth.

“Bucky… please…” he begins to say, his voice sounds so small.

“What is it hmm? what’s the matter?” he says so innocently, sitting up again, like he doesn’t know what this story and his movements are doing to him. Looks behind him again before looking back down to Sam.

“please don’t make me come like this. I- I can’t… I think by now the food is almost ready and Steve’s gonna come back an-”

Bucky covers his mouth again. “I got you. it’s okay.” he promises. “Can you be quiet for me?” he whispers.

“yeah.” is all Sam simply replies back.

Bucky looks at the kitchen door again and gets off of Sam.

He takes a hair tie on his wrist and puts his hair back up. He pulls down his sweatpants just enough to get Sam's dick out.

He wastes no time and just swallows him down all at once. He Just stops how he is, loving the feeling of his dick touching the back of his throat.

He pulls up slowly, then strokes at the first inch of the base with his hand while starting to bob his head up and down on the rest of him, making sure to make the most obscene slurping noises as he does so.

“oohhh my fucking god…” Sam starts to whisper, quiet grunts coming from deep within him. “Fuck Bucky please don’t stop..” He whispers again, voice breaking up in his throat. Bucky just smiles around him. He would never. Not until he’s coming down his throat again.

Sam announces he’s gonna come and so Bucky goes a little faster. Sam’s hips thrust up and he just couldn’t hold in the loud groan he gives out. Bucky groans himself at the sweet feeling of Sam’s release pouring down his throat again. He swallows it all this time. Once they’re both completely done however, Bucky sits up and wipes his mouth and looks at that kitchen door once again. Looks like Steve didn’t hear him.

Bucky looks back over to Sam and smiles again. He gently rubs his dick a little more before fixing it back into his pants. He had to keep watching the door because Steve made him promise that he'd never do anything sexual with anyone else without Steve knowing.

He just figured since he loves and trusted Sam too he was an exception, but again, he’s not to sure.

After maybe 15 minutes, Bucky still sitting on his knees next to him on the floor, Sam gathers the will to speak again. He turns to Bucky.

“Well, I uh, think we should go check on dinner or something.” Sam said, his voice thick sounding in his throat, half falling asleep. Bucky clears his throat. when he talks however, it still sounds a little blocked up.

“yeah, lets go check on Steve and the food.” Bucky agrees, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s torso again. Bucky stands up and Sam sits up, stretches and groans, and gets up to follow behind him.

He actually grabs Bucky’s hand. Bucky turns around to look at him when he does so. He glares at him. “ugh you’re so sappy.” He teases and rolls his eyes.

“oh shut up so are you.” Sam replies. Neither of them break the hold on each other’s hand though.

In the kitchen Steve is just putting the Alfredo on the plates when they walk in. They let go of each other at the sight of the food. “Hi.” Bucky says with a smile and wraps his hands around Steve's waist when he puts the pasta spoon down.

“Hi, buck.” he replies with his own smile, turning around and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Then when Bucky lets go he moves over to Sam, who’s sitting at the table laying his head in his arms. “What’s the matter Sam, everything okay?” Steve asks, rubbing his back in small circles.

Sam sits up. “Oh uh im fine. I got a little tired in there i guess.” Sam says, not knowing why he feels like he can't say why.

Steve starts massaging his shoulders “Aww well that’s okay. Let’s get some food in you first and then i’ll let you sleep alright?” Steve says, giving him a few neck kisses. Sam smiles at that. He reaches over the table and hands Sam his plate.

Steve’s is already at the table where he wants to eat it at so he sits down and starts eating like the both of them. Steve looks over at Bucky and watches him eat for a second until he looks over and sees him watching. “What?” Bucky asked.

“Still tastes just like you remember it?” He asks. Gazing lovingly at him. Getting lost in his eyes.

“Definitely. It's amazing Steve. Thank you.” Bucky says whole-heartedly.

“You’re welcome.” Steve says back. Sam smiles and pauses his eating to look at then both. Knowing the whole story behind this. Steve reaches next to him and holds Sam’s hand.

“Hey there’s a story you’d should really know about that i think you’d really love to hear after we eat.” Steve says in a seductive tone. Sam looks down and smirks. Bucky blows some air out of his mouth and twirls his fork around on his plate.

“He knows Steve. He knows. I told him.” Bucky says, trying to keep in a laugh.

“Oh. My. God.” Steve says and his mouth forms an O shape, he nudges him. “That’s why you were tired… I know exactly why.” Steve says, taking his hand back then sitting back with his arms folded looking at Sam. Bucky’s smile goes away, not sure how he’s reacting.

“He turned you on with the story didn’t he? Then he did something to you huh?” Sam looks at him with shock.

“How’d you know?” Sam asks.

“Well when I kissed your neck just now there were marks there that wasn’t there when we were in the living room. Then suddenly you’re tired. I should have known…plus.. he did the same to me before.” He says, smiling.

He turns to Bucky who’s still not sure whether or not he should be smiling.

“Now Bucky..” Steve starts, voice not disappointed, but slightly reprimanding. “You broke our rule, but honestly… this is Sam, So it’s no big deal for that with him.” Bucky sighs in relief. His belief about how its okay with Sam confirmed.

“Okay Steve. Though I still apologize for breaking the rule. Sam was being a brat and i couldn’t help myself.” Bucky says, shooting Sam a look.

Sam looks up at him and throws a napkin at his face. Steve hangs his head down and laughs.

“What did Sam do by the way?” he asks.

“He was using my phone without asking and when i wanted to have it back he wouldn’t let me so i did what I did.” Bucky says proudly. Sam just sighs rolls his eyes.

“Oh please shut the hell up.” Sam Says.

“Sam is this true?” Steve asks.

“Yeah…” Sam admits. Steve nods his head and they sit in silence for a second.

“Alright well, just eat for now. Later I’m gonna punish you both.” Steve says nonchalantly.

Sam and Bucky both stop eating and look at him then each other. “Okay… I know Becky over there broke some sort of rule but what did I do??” Sam asked. Bucky just snorts.

“Bucky’s getting it for breaking the rule which is by the way that we can’t do sexual things with other people without each other knowing what we’re doing. YOU are getting in trouble because you started it, Sam. I told you both to behave.” Steve said.

“But I thought you said it was okay because it was Sam, Steve..” Bucky replies, raising an eyebrow.

“still doesn’t change the fact you broke it Buck. I’m not mad or anything, but you gotta learn.” Bucky accepts defeat for Steve.

“I understand, Steve.” he simply says back.

“Sam you have any questions?” Steve says, a more stern tone in his voice now.

“No… I can see why for me i guess.” Sam accepts. He also really wants to see what kind of punishments happen.

“Good.”

 

 


	3. Hands Behind Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the promised punishment comes along. So does a very special oil. I think i should include that there's a TW for characters being a bit high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few notes!  
> 1) im not sure if an oil like this exists. most likely it does?  
> 2) Punishment may have been a strong word to describe this idk it depends on what you believe!  
> 

It's about 9:30pm. They've all talked for about 30 minutes after they finished eating. Then Steve instructed that they all take another shower to get ready for what they were getting.

In this shower, there were the kind of teasing kisses, touches, and friction from Steve that had them wanting much more, but he wouldn't give it. Gentle grabs and rubs with both hands on both sides on their hips while he whispered things that really got them going to them ("I'm gonna make sure you both learn to behave tonight.").

Making one another watch as he bit them gently along the bottom lip, collar bones, then to licks around their nipples but not quite touching them, and feathery kisses and hard licks down their torsos, licking and biting at the crevices in their abs. Licking at the V lines of their hips.

He did these things and more, bringing them to the edge but never letting them go over. Made them so needy. So wanting. They weren't allowed anything though.

 "I hope what I gave you was sufficient." Steve says licking his lips, looking at them both, sitting next to each other on the bed in front of him. In nothing but the towels around their waists. Steve is wearing a pair of black sweatpants however, and a black t-shirt. His hair still wet and slicked back from the shower.

they both nodded their heads, but their eyes are peering into him. Begging. Begging for more contact. Steve can read that body language. Steve sighs, sounding fake disappointed.

"Wow. I can't believe you two. You came twice today and yet you still want more. How greedy." He says but couldn't help but be affectionate. He put his hand under Sam's chin and give it a small rub. Sam looked so gorgeous staring up at him.

He took the same hand and patted his fingers through the short hairs on his head before bending down to give him a sweet, slow kiss on the lips.

Just as Sam was getting so far into the kiss feeling a bit of tension released at the contact, Steve abruptly pulls away. Sam reaches his hand out but puts it down immediately. He forgot. No touching. No trying to establish physical contact in anyway with Steve until he says so.

As soon as Steve took his eyes off him he looked right over to Bucky who was staring at them already, Twirling his hair around his finger a little.

Steve smirked at him and ran both hands through his also still wet hair, messaging his scalp a bit as he did so which pulled a small moan from Bucky. Steve moved from his hair down to his neck area and started messaging there gently. "You're so bad you know that? Hmm?" he says to him barely above a whisper.

"Bet you like being taught a lesson don't you baby?" Steve asked rhetorically, leans down to also give him a slow kiss. Steve smirks when Bucky disobeys the orders to not touch him again, rubbing under his shirt. "Hey. No." he says calmly, pushing his hand down back to his side with a finger.

Bucky whimpers and reaches for his face again. "What did I tell you two Buck? Am I going to have to tie your hands?" Steve chastises.

"This is torture. Please? let me?" Bucky weakly whines. Biting his lip. Steve laughs quietly at him.

"No." he says again. He looks back over to Sam. Speaks in a low voice.

"Hey there Sam. I see Buck did quite a bit to your neck there... wow.. those marks are still holding up hmm?" Sam smiles at him. Steve stares at him a bit before he positions himself directly in front of him. He teasingly lifts his shirt up, showing his torso area, holding his shirt up with one hand and rubs his other hand across that area.

Sam's smile fades into a lustful look, focused, biting his lip. Bucky's is the Same.

Steve looks down and rubs his pecs in front of him. "Sam, can you kiss me all over right here?" Steve asks in a seductive tone, his eyes like a puppy dog and his bottom lip in his teeth. Sam looks over at Bucky who's too busy watching Steve then stands up. He automatically reaches out to grab Steve's hips.

"Nah baby. Don't touch. Hands behind your back." Steve reminds him. Sam pauses his hand's movements for a second before following instructions.

He leans in and licks his lips before pressing wet kisses on each side of his chest. He kisses right at the start of his abs and ends with a long lick directly where his pecs ends and torso begins. Steve's breathing gets a bit hard already.

Sam continues, his hands fidgeting behind his back. He feels Steve's skin get a bit warmer as his chest and face starts blushing. He smiles to himself before slowly wrapping his mouth around Steve's nipple. He sucks slowly, making sure to constantly swirl his tongue around each one.

He keeps this up for a minute, slowly switching from one to the other, back and forth.

"Fuck...okay stop." Steve says softly, taking a few breaths. Steve bites his lip again before he gives him another slow kiss then gently pushes him back to the bed. by then Sam's breaths are also sounding exhausted. He looks over to Bucky who moves closer to him, rubbing his thigh.

He moves in to kiss Sam until- "Stop right there Buck. Away from Sam, now." Bucky freezes. looks up to Steve and moves back over to where he was on the other edge of the bed.

"Steve-"

"Hush." Steve instantly silences him and keeps eye contact with him as he goes to the nightstand beside the bed and pulls out a long black wrap scarf. he comes back over to Bucky with it and Bucky just looks at it. "Hands behind your back." he commands. Bucky smirks, does what he's told.

Steve reaches behind him to tie his wrists together. Bucky knows he could just use the super strength of his metal arm to easily rip this fabric apart, but he won't.

"Now both of you, get all the way on the bed, lean against the bed frame." he commands in a stern tone. They get up slowly and re position themselves at the top of the bed, backs against the bed frame.

"Now don't move, I'll be right back. Don't you dare try anything. I swear I'll know. Then that would just be bad for you both. Right? Right." Steve says, giving one more glance at them before leaving for a bit. Sam throws his head back against the bed frame and groans.

"He's just getting started isn't he?" he asks, every breath he takes making tiny sensations move through his body.

"You have no idea." Bucky says back.

"Looks like you're all tied up there." Sam says, making a joke of Bucky's situation.

"Very funny. I could break this and punch you. but luckily for you, I like this though. I think he knows. Not sure though." Bucky responds.

Sam scoffs. He squirms and arches his back a bit. "God I feel so...so... I guess... anxious?" he questions, noticing how restless he feels. Bucky smiles at him.

"Yeah. That's how you're supposed to feel. Steve really knows what he's doing." Sam looks to him and nods in agreement.

"Man I swear if he brings what I think he has I'm so done for. That shit gets to me bad." Sam was just about to ask what he means until they hear Steve come back. They instantly straighten up and look towards him. He has a small black bag with him. He places it gently on the bed, looking at them both as he opens it and puts each of its contents on the bed.

A special all-over body warming gel, and two large anal plugs.

"Aw.. shit." Bucky mumbles quietly.

"yep." Steve responds just as quietly, a devilish smile on his face, gathering up all the items and putting them back in the bag, putting them on the nightstand on Sam's side. Sam eyes the bag full of the items he's just seen. He squirms again for a second before taking a few deep breaths.

"You alright over there Sammy?" Steve asks, taking off his shirt and letting it drop to the floor. He raises an eyebrow and slowly climbs onto the bed. kneeling in between them at the end of the bed.

"yeah uh.. I just.." Sam starts to say.

"Don't worry Sam you're not gonna die. I promise." Bucky teases, fidgeting at his restraints again. He knows it's tight enough so he can struggle against them a little without breaking them. Sam glares at him and makes an annoyed sound.

"Steve please, get him before I do." he says. Steve chuckles and heavily sighs then slaps Bucky hard on the inside of his thigh.

Bucky yelps and his leg jolts at the sudden pain.

"with pleasure." Steve responds then he grabs Bucky by his leg and abruptly drags him close to him. Bucky gasps. Steve then positions himself between his legs. Bucky lays back, hair strewn all over his face, and is panting hard staring up at him.

Sam is looking on, watching closely. Steve takes the towel from around Bucky's waist.

Steve moves the hair out of Bucky's face then addresses Sam.

"Sam, the bag. please." Steve says. Sam hands it to him.

"You're next." Steve reminds him, staring hard into his eyes as he takes the bag.

"I understand." Sam replies, eyes full of excitement.

Steve nods at him. "Good. Oh and don't even think about touching yourself. Do you trust yourself to be good? I know how excited you get. Do I have to tie your hands?" Steve asks. Bucky tries to turn his head so he can look at Sam.

"Hey. You. Eyes on me." Steve corrects him, turning Bucky's head back.

"No but... I think I want that anyway." Sam says answering Steve's question. Unsure.

Steve smiles. "Of course hun. Stay still again Buck." Steve instructs then gets another black scarf out of the nightstand. He walks over to Sam.

"Alright, hands behind your back again." he says. Sam does so and gets his wrists tied like Bucky's. Bucky turns his head back around again to look at Sam and smiles. Sam smiles back.

Bucky starts fidgeting again. "Stay still babe." Steve reminds him as he makes his way back in between his legs. Bucky groans playfully. stays still again.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Bucky complains softly.

"I don't need them off. now hush." Steve responds. He pulls out the special warming oil.

"Be good." Steve says, leaving out no touching since Bucky can't do that now anyway.

"yes Steve, I'll listen." he says, biting that lip again.

"That's my good boy. Do I have your permission to use this now?" he asks, referring to the oil.

"Yes..." Bucky responds. Steve winks at him before squirting the oil in his hands, starting out spreading it just above his waistline.

He continues to spread the oil over his whole torso and chest area. He spreads his fingers wide as he gets to his pecs, squeezing down hard on each one. Bucky arches his back up, and a small whimper comes from him.

"Is that oil's effects setting in already baby?" Steve asks in a whisper, pinching his nipples, rolling them around in his fingers.

"F-Fuck.. yes. Oh my..god" Bucky grunts in response.

"Good." is all Steve says with a mischievous smile.

Steve looks up to Sam quickly before staring back down at Bucky, leaning over him, putting his arms on either side of him.

"So you like to mark people up huh?" he inquires in a low voice. Bucky takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and opens them before responding. The special warming oil making him feel so pleasured and contented.

"Yes. I do..." he says.

"How about you being marked up hmm? Can I leave some on you?" Bucky's response was his eyes closing again and he groans, tilting his head back so he can expose his neck to him.  
Steve grasped his chin and face in his hand, holding his head in place as he leaned down and bites down hard on his neck.

He was sucking and biting while humming softly at the feeling of the skin of Bucky's neck that he sucks get softer and warmer.

"Harder..." Bucky rasps out. Steve grins against his skin and presses down and sucks harder right around his Adam's apple. Bucky grips the sheets under him as best as he can with his hands tied. His back arches and flattens slightly.

"Steve.." Bucky moans so low Steve can barely hear it. Steve stops and kisses him lightly on the lips before lifting up off of him.

"Alright baby. Can't let you get too excited." Bucky opens his eyes and has a hard time keeping his breathing regular.

"No. No. Steve no. Please.." Bucky pleads weakly, still feeling the tingle and pleasurable slight pain of his skin in about 5 different areas where Steve's hickies are forming. He already misses the warmth. The soft then harsh feeling of his lips. he needs this. God.. just a little more.. he can hear his own heartbeat pulsating.

"Stop." Steve replies softly. He reaches back into the bag and pulls out one plug. He moves Bucky a bit further back on the bed. Bucky fidgets once again, his squirming becoming more intense. Suddenly the oil that's still fresh on his skin feels even warmer, even more stimulating.

Steve looks to Sam again. They keep eye contact for a bit of time. Sam looks highly intimidated with how easily Steve could make Bucky damn near fall apart.

"Steve? Is he okay?" Sam asks in a very low whisper. he looks down to Bucky who's still shifting and panting slightly. Steve smirks, runs a single finger up and down Bucky's chest. replies in a whisper just as low.

"It's the oil. It's very special Sam. I only use it when I want to "punish" him. It makes him like this. You'll find out soon enough." he promises with a dangerous look in his eyes. He looks at his hands. Takes a breath. "It's on my hands.. I'm feeling it a bit myself. Not as much as him though."

Steve squirts a tiny bit more of the oil on his fingers and uses two fingers to spread him open. He was mostly quiet for this part. His chest very noticeably rising and falling. Once he preps him he spreads the oil on his hands onto the plug, smirking once he's satisfied with the amount on it. He gently pushes the tip in.

"Ughh fucking hell Steve.." Bucky mumbles, clenching around what was already pushing into him.

"hmm. thought you might have passed out there for a second baby. Shhh. Relax, I'm almost done with you. You know the rules of being punished." Steve reminds him.

"Yeah.. mmm.. it...its fuckin torture..no..just let me-" Bucky starts, his words a bit slurred.

"shhh. No." Steve says. He moves the plug. Further and further until it's finally fits itself in. Bucky starts groaning loudly once he's aware of how stretched he feels. He thrusts his hips up slowly, wanting to feel as much of the stretch as possible. In his haze he quickly snaps his restraints apart completely. Sam gasps. Steve giggles.

Bucky pants as he holds his hands up in front of his face. looks at them like he's never seen them. Steve gently grabs his wrists and puts them down at his sides.

"Stay good for me baby." He calmly requests.

"I need... to touch..." he says... in Russian. Steve continues just speaking as if he understood that.

"Baby you know I'm gonna keep you like this until the morning right? hmm. Remember? you're gonna stay like this." Steve says, taking the plug and twisting it, gently pulling at the base. Establishing only a bit of friction. He looks back up at Sam and smirks again, his face still completely amazed.

Once he looks back down to Bucky he finally pays attention to his dick, completely swollen, red. especially at the tip. it feels too warm and smooth once he wraps his mouth around it. Bucky damn near screams at the the contact. He grips Steve's hair hard with his flesh hand. Steve instantly takes his hand off and his mouth off of him once he feels Bucky's dick pulsate once.

he has to remind himself Bucky doesn't get to do that tonight. Neither does Sam, who he needs to attend to.

"alright baby that's it for you. let me get to Sam okay?"

"no. no don't stop.. I.. please." Bucky tries again.

"No. You knew what was coming. Now you're going to go through this for me." Steve says. Bucky looks up at him, eyes shining and he has a small smile on his face.

"yes Steve." he agrees and rubs Steve's thigh. Steve lets him touch him.

"Sam? lay all the way down for me?" Steve asks, picking up the oil. Sam lays down, looking at the bottle then back to him. Steve sits on top of him. opting for teasing Sam's dick right away since he had to wait so long. he slowly takes the towel off, re positioning himself so he can stroke him gently. he wraps his hand, covered with the oil, around the tip and twists.

Sam's body convulses and he groans at the warmth. At the contact.

"Hey baby...did you like that? Huh? want me to make you feel like that?" Steve asks him, biting that lip once again.

"God I want that Steve...please.." Sam responds and whimpers, humming as he licks his lips. Finding himself so damn thankful for this contact. He wriggles his wrists in his restraints again, but stops once he notices what he's doing.

Steve notices this, hums approvingly. "You know what. You've been good. Just watching all this time no matter how much I know you must have wanted out. I'll let you out alright?" he says, rubbing at his neck.

"Whatever you want Steve." Sam responds, biting his lip, then letting out a deep breath.

Steve nods and stops stroking him, moving up his body to reach behind him to let him out. Sam lets out a sigh of relief once he's freed. Steve slightly shook his head to keep himself focused as he squeezed more of the gel onto his hand. He's does the same as he did with Bucky when spreading the oil. taking in the sweet feeling of making him moan.

Bucky has turned over onto his stomach, very slowly of course. He doesn't want to cause more friction with the plug in him and with how painfully hard he is. He slowly drags himself back up the bed, moves over to be a bit closer to them and lays down gently. He realizes he's laying right on his own swollen dick and tries not to move anymore.

Steve reaches over to ruffle Bucky's hair right quick and suggests he lays on his side. Bucky says it makes sense and slowly lays to his side facing them. Steve holds both of Sam's hands.

"hey. how does it feel?" Steve asks him. "my senses...what the fuck.." Sam groans, slowly turning his head side to side.

"mhmm-hmm. and everything feels warm right?" Steve asks, letting Sam's hands go and affectionately caressing his cheek.

"Yes. Can you just..just.. touch me a bit more? Please... Just a little." Sam breathes out.

"Have mercy on 'em Stevie." Bucky mumbles sleepily next to them. Steve shrugs.

"Well look at that, he's on your side." he jokes. Sam half groans and half laughs in response. Steve takes pity on him and strokes him slowly again.

Sam's body goes stiff and his toes curl. "Oh..oh..ho-holy shit..." he groans. Steve slows his strokes.

"Don't you dare Sam. not yet."

"Steve... I c-... I can't."

Steve raises an eyebrow. stops completely. "That's okay baby. I know how close to coming you must be after watching so long. I'll just have to stop okay?"

Sam breathes out and bites his lip again. "Yes..okay." Steve nods. He messages the oil into his body some more, feeling him shake slightly under the sensation. Bucky reaches his metal arm out and continues slowly rubbing the oil into Sam's body as Steve reaches behind him for the bag and brings out the other plug. does the same thing he did for Bucky.

He takes in the deep moans that comes from Sam as he uses his fingers to prep him, then slowly gets the plug in.

"There you are baby. all set. Don't move too much. Both of you. Hold on." Steve says as he gets off of Sam and kneels in between them both on the bed looking for one last thing he didn't show them that was in the bag. he pulls them both out.

Cock rings. He strokes Sam a few more times as he puts one on him. He turns Bucky slowly onto his back and squeezes him teasingly as he puts his on. Sam is the first to protest.

"Steve..it.. hurts." Sam lightly grips his tip and winces.

"just don't mess with it baby. Let the oil relax you. I'll make you both feel better when the punishment is over in the morning. I swear." Steve promises. Sam nods.

"Please do.." Bucky pleads, wincing himself. Steve smiles at them both.

"I will." Steve says, laying down where he was in between them. Palming his own erection through his sweatpants and groaning. He'll take care of himself too. When the morning comes.


	4. Memories That Should Never Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve relives a few instant memories in some very vivid dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few Notes!  
> 1) some cute fluffy memories in this chapter!  
> 2) One memory explains the backstory to how chapter one even started!  
> 3) Its July 4th as i post this! Happy Birthday Steve Rogers!!

_The first dream was strange. Steve was back in Brooklyn. He's about 14 years old in a park. He was sitting with his back against a tree, his knees hugged up to his chest. He was looking around at all the kids playing, their parents watching them. He was then mostly watching Bucky, smiling as he was talking to 2 girls at one of the benches._

_Bucky told Steve he should ask his mom to meet him here today at 12:00pm. Of course she let him go knowing how much spending time with one of his only friends means to him._

_It's about 12:30pm now. He got there at maybe 11:45. He's just sitting there though. Just watching Bucky be happy doing whatever he's doing. Steve feels like with all his ailments he slows Bucky down. Even though Bucky always tells Steve that is farther from the truth._

_He loves Bucky so much and he believes him but the feeling is always there though. It's always there. He really wasn't sitting that far away from Bucky and the girls so when Bucky looked at his pocket watch then looked around worried until he spotted Steve sitting there, it was to be expected._

_Bucky's face flashed a confused but excited smile. Of course Steve smiled back, straightening up immediately as best as he could without causing himself too much discomfort._

_Bucky held up one finger to the girls telling them to hold on for a second. He gets up and walks over to the large tree Steve was under. Steve tenses up a bit._

_Bucky gives a concerned look as he kneels down next to him. They look at each other for a minute as if just having a mental conversation. Bucky just raises his eye brow with a smile as if to ask "What's wrong Stevie?" and ruffles his hair. Steve looks at him and tucks his lips in for a second before just responding._

_"I uh, wasn't feeling good from the walk over here. Had to rest a little." he says._

_Bucky doesn't say anything again as he gives a different and more serious look. a concerned one that says "Well are you gonna be okay?." Steve knows this look too. answers._

_"I'll be fine Buck. Help me up though." Bucky gets to his feet immediately and reaches out his hand. Steve takes it and groans as he stands up straight. Bucky holds on to his arms._

_"Steve? You sure everything is alright?" Bucky finally says._

_"I'm good. Let's go. Your little friends are waiting there." Steve responds, pointing to the cute brunette girls who are still looking at and patiently waiting for Bucky. Smiles still on their faces._

_"Yeah they sure are aren't they? The one in the yellow is yours. Come on!" Bucky says, throwing an arm around Steve and pulling him close, dragging him along. Steve laughs as he's being pulled along back to the bench towards the girls._

_After about what feels like about 10 minutes of watching Bucky and the girls talk while sometimes stealing glances over at Steve and smiling, most likely praising him to the girls, the scenery changes._

_The park morphs before his eyes, trees sinking instantly under the ground, the sky is changing its state and color. No one notices but him of course. The people deteriorate into dust in the wind, which blows all around in beautiful colorful patterns, then turn into modern objects of this time. The grass turns into solid concrete under him._

_Steve gasps at the wonder that's taking place. He stands up from the bench. He backs away from Bucky and the girls who don't even look to him or notices as he does so. Soon he's just staring as everything crumbles and reconstructs into new things._

_The image in front of him of Bucky and the girls, and everything else in the world in front of him begin to flicker. After that, it's a white flash like he's been exposed to a flash bang and he's fallen over on the ground with his arms covering his eyes. After maybe a minute of heavy breathing and panicked shaking, he takes his arms down slowly. He's in a new environment._

_He notices the small path he's sitting on, his eyes trail the path which leads up to a door. The sky is dreary and gray and a cool wind is passing through. It takes a split second to realize where he is and stands up carefully._

_Sam's house. He looks down at himself and confirms that he's post-serum again. He hesitantly walks to the door. He goes to knock but his arm passes through it. He takes a small breath and just phases himself though the door. He's taking some time to look around at everything. Remembering how beautiful Sam's place is._

_Sam's voice from behind startles him. "Steve? oh man you're finally here, I was getting worried for a minute." He says, turning Steve around towards him with a grip on his shoulder. Steve instantly gets caught in his eyes, loving the way they light up when Sam looks at him. Steve blushes a little. Though still looks very worried and concerned._

_"Hey man you alright? You seeing a ghost?" Sam says, swatting him on the arm playfully. Steve just bites his lip worriedly and shakes his head. Sam just stares a bit more before sitting up on his kitchen counter. he chuckles nervously and decides to try and get Steve to speak again._

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" Steve has a second to gasp in reaction to this memory before the flickers and the white flashes come back and he's covering his face again. He takes a deep breath when it's over once again. His vision is a little foggy from this flash and he takes some time to correct his vision._

_Once his vision is back into focus he sees he's in the exact same scene of this memory. This time however, he is standing at a distance watching himself and Sam talk. He doesn't look as nervous as when he was actually standing there. He feels so frozen in place as he just watches. So he just lets the scene play._

_Tiny flickers are still happening around them, but it doesn't distract from this too much._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam says again, the exact same way before the flash. The Steve of his dream half smiles nervously as he rubs his hands together._

_"You got this..." The real Steve jokes to the dream Steve._

_"Well Sam... how long have we known each other?" Dream Steve starts._

_Sam crosses his arms with a small smile and looks down. "Can't remember exactly but about long enough to where I know you're basically my best friend. Why? is something up? Who do I have to fight?" Sam jokes. Dream Steve feels himself blushing and laughs a bit._

_"Oh no Sam don't worry, nothing like that. it's just... how do you feel about this...friendship?" he says._

_Sam raises an eyebrow, surely confused about this question. "Well I care about you very much Steve. We cool." Sam responds, smiling more, rubbing his own thighs through his jeans._

_"God...he's so adorable. How do I do this..damn it.." Dream Steve thinks to himself and the real Steve.. hears it.. woah.. well that's weird. Dream Steve smirks again and rubs at his blushing neck before continuing. Still pretty much no where near sure he should say this._

_"That's good. I love that. I mean I know we're pretty much on very good terms and stuff so...uh.. that's good. uh.. so the thing is.. I don't know how you are... like what you believe about..uh...about yourself sexually..." Dream Steve starts but ends right there. He opened his mouth to continue but, nothing more could find its way out. He felt himself panicking._

_"No no no it's okay." the real Steve says out loud though knowing Dream Steve can't hear him, smirking to himself. The real Steve is just leaning up against another counter in the kitchen, eating an apple he found. enjoying this like its his favorite tv show. he watches as Sam's face lights up as he's connecting the pieces of this conversation together._

_"Oh my god... Oh my god Rogers you are fucking adorable." He says, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders. Steve turns his face away and feels his blush getting impossibly warmer on his skin as Sam massages his shoulders._

_"Is.. is he saying yes.. does this mean...he knows..what does this mean is this a good thing? oh god" The real Steve hears his thoughts telepathically again._

_"Do you always have to catch on to things so quickly Sammy? It's a little alarming you know.." Dream Steve jokes._

_"True." the real Steve agrees._

_Sam shakes his head and his eyes light up in that way Steve likes again. "Tell me exactly what you want to say alright? Don't be shy. The worst I can say is no." Sam says. He turns Steve's face to him again so he can look him in the eyes. "Fuck.. he's going to say no" dream Steve thinks again._

_"Shhh..you're wrong." The real Steve says._

_dream Steve takes a deep breath. The real Steve's heart warms at this moment. "Sam... I want you to be a part of my life more than you already are. Will you be apart of me and Bucky's relationship?" he sort of rushes out. His face contorting into an anxious look. He becomes more nervous by the second at Sam's silence._

_Sam takes his hands off of his shoulders and Steve already misses the comforting touch. "Of course." is simply all Sam says and claps his hands together._

_Steve looks at him in shock and excitement. "Really?!" is what he replies back excitedly, his heart beating rapidly._

_"Really." the real Steve replies. his eyes feeling a little teary. God he just hasn't realized how much he loved him until he said yes._

_"Yes really, baby." Sam replies, watching Steve's face light up even more at him calling Steve a pet name already. "but... you know I'm gonna have to fuck with Bucky like..constantly right. and I don't always mean in the fun way." Both the dream Steve and the real Steve laughs._

_At first we plain hated each other. Now... I don't know.. it's like.. mixed..we can like each other sometimes. Man I really love picking on him though. We sorta just have this thing neither of us wants to give up I guess. I find him just as cute as you though so this could really be fun." Sam says._

_Steve is still take a moment to be shocked and happy before he responds. "Well I don't know how I feel about you two still being that way but.. I don't care.. we can work that all out later.. right now.. just... I don't know." Sam hops off the counter he was sitting on and gently strokes a loving hand on Steve's face._

_"whatever you want to do I'll follow along okay? As always." Sam says. Steve's heart flutters all over again. He takes a deep sigh. Straightens his self and he suddenly has this confidence come over him now that the worst part is over. He holds Sam's hand in his own._

_"what's your plans look like?" Steve asks in a lustful tone._

_Sam moves closer to him and gives him that loving stare again. "Uh.. nothing much at all ever really.. I do a few missions sometimes.. why?" he says._

_"come over today." Steve requests though it sounds more like a command. Sam takes a small breath and sighs happily._

_"okay.. I'll be over there in about an hour and 30?" Sam responds, rubbing his free hand over Steve's perfect pecs. the real Steve smiling with an approving nod._

_"Good. I'll be there." Dream Steve says, lifting the hand rubbing him to his mouth, kissing it. Sam turns away with one last gaze. disappearing into the next room. literally._

_The image of Sam deteriorates like the people in Steve's first dream and everything around him shifts and changes only a little bit. the dream Steve that was standing there watching Sam walk away disappears as well into colorful dust and there's the white flash again. The entire scene changes._

_Now it's Bucky and Dream Steve sitting at a table next to each other at their house. This memory and the last one is super frequent. It happened literally hours ago. Why was his dream showing him this in every detail? The real Steve decides not to question it too much. Figures it's an effect from that oil or something._

_"so you gonna tell me who we got or?..." Bucky begins to question. He runs a hand though his hair and pouts his lips._

_"No baby I don't think I want you to know until he gets here." Steve says, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Bucky makes a curious face. He just looks at Steve with this face in silence for a minute before speaking again._

_"Have you known him for a while? Do I know him? He work for shield? Is he a random cute twink agent who fawns over you and thought you were cute and you thought the same so you asked him?" Bucky asks. asking the last one in a mock annoyed tone._

_dream Steve playfully rolls his eyes at all the questions. "Yes, yes,yes, and no." dream Steve answers._

_"Ahhh okay." Bucky responds, playfully twirling a tactical knife on its tip like its a Christmas dreidel. After another minute there's more questions. "Okay so is it Barton, Stark, or Banner? I see how you've been eyeing Stark mostly. Shit, me too." Bucky says with a smile._

_Both real and dream Steve take a simultaneous deep breath. The real Steve chuckles at how perfect his timing was on that. "Buck, it's none of them." dream Steve simply says. Bucky stops spinning his tactical knife and looks at him in major confusion._

_He places the knife down. "Then who is-" as soon as Bucky starts his sentence the doorbell rings. Bucky turns towards the door immediately. Steve looks at Bucky before he gets up and answers the kitchen door. when Steve opens the door Bucky isn't sure how he feels._

_He smiles and looks Sam over as Sam crosses his arms with a smug look on his face. Bucky does the same. Dream Steve looks at them both._

_" here we go.." the real Steve says._

_Bucky speaks, a smile of excitement on his face though he immediately starts up his response to Sam."Now when you said you wanted someone to join us S-Ste-Steve-" The dream begins to flicker harshly. "This was not who I had in mi-mi-mind."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Steve gets to hear Sam's witty remark, It ends. just like that. Like nothing ever happened. Dreams are weird. Even though the dream is over, He's still sort of half asleep. He feels some pressure on him. Once his brain registers what the pressure is he groans deeply as a wave of pleasure shoots through him. He opens his eyes.

He feels lips on one side of his neck and a hand squeezing him through his sweatpants. "Mmmm. Sam stop. Don't make me come yet. Not like this." Steve mumbles sleepily and turns to him and kisses him.

"Steve?...take this off. please?" Sam also mumbles sleepily, almost reaches to pull for the cock ring, stops himself.

"Gimmie a second beautiful." Steve says and smiles weakly at him. He turns to Bucky who's also already awake. "How you holding up sweetheart?" Steve says, ruffles his hand though Bucky's hair.

"M'fine. told Sam he should wake you." He replies with a sinful smile.

"So I see." Steve replies, sitting up, stretching and yawning before kneeling in between them both on the bed.

Steve slowly reaches for Sam and drags him slowly by his leg so he's laying directly under Steve, both his legs on either side of him. "Alright baby you ready? Hmm?" Steve says soothingly to him, rubbing at his lower abdomen.

"yes, fuck...please." Sam responds, a smile on his face as he slightly pants.

"You sure? I could drag this out realll long. Once I made Bucky wait 4 days. Just teased and kept bringing him to the edge.. sweet slow torture like that.. it's just one of my many specialties."

Sam slightly squeezes his legs around Steve for a second before shuddering a bit. "No.. no please don't." he replies.

Bucky smiles, pets Sam’s head and kisses it affectionately. Sam looks over at him lovingly. The sight makes Steve bite his lip.

"Keep kissing him, Buck." Steve asks. Bucky looks at him and smirks then looks to Sam, turning his face back to him and they give each other a continuous, deep tongue kiss.

Steve takes a second to watch them. Taking in the deep groans they each give.

"Fuck.." Steve means to think to himself but says out loud. He takes Sam's dick in his hand and gives the aching tip a hard squeeze, watching as he thrusts his hips up and groans harder in to Bucky's mouth as a knee-jerk reaction.

"That feel good baby? you needed that didn't you? needed me to touch you?" Steve rasps. Sam groans again in response. Bucky stops kissing Sam with a lick of his lips and a smile and moves down to his neck, begins to kiss and suck again, starting to mark the other side of his neck.

Steve smiles as he notices the marks of his own that he left on Bucky have formed over night. He leans down and rubs his thumbs over the small welts, feeling the raised skin along his fingertips. Bucky stops to smile up at him.

"I think they look pretty good on me." Bucky says.

"They sure do." is Steve's response.

"It... hurts.." Sam says almost so lowly Steve barely heard.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Sammy. I won't waste anymore time." Steve promises. He grips him in his hand, rubbing his thumb in the slit as he slowly slips the cock ring off. Sam shudders and groans loudly as he feels the blood evening out.

Bucky is the one to soothe him with a whisper, while nipping on his ear in between every few words. "Shhh.. i know Sam. You're probably not used to having it on for that long huh?"

Sam looks towards him and breathes out, relief still washing over him in waves. "Yeah." is all he says.

"hey Buck?" Steve says and when Bucky makes eye contact he points towards the nightstand.

He knows exactly what this means and reaches over. He pulls out a condom and the lube and hands it to him. Sam's eyes go wide. Steve's not sure what this means so he stops immediately.

"Do I have your permission Sam? You want me to do this?" Steve asks seriously. Giving him a couple of strokes.

"Fuck yes.. are you kidding me...I want it so bad." Sam says, almost breathless.

Steve smiles so wide. "Don't worry, I plan on giving it to you. Prep yourself for me baby." Sam whines and bites his lip and Bucky sits up slowly.

They both watch as he slicks up his fingers. Watches his back arch as he dips two fingers into himself, swirling them and digging them in hard.

"Slower baby." Steve says. Sam whines again as he slows his movements.

"...Wanna come.. please" he begs, these slow movements torture on him.

"Soon. I promise." Steve says. He looks over to Bucky for a second. Bucky doesn't notice he's looking at him.. busy darting his tongue out over his lips over and over watching Sam. Steve smiles and while he's distracted, he slowly takes off his cock ring..

"Ughh fuck..." Bucky exclaims as he turns his attention right back to him.

"shhhh.. now I'm gonna trust you not to touch until I get to you.. can I?"

Bucky's response is immediate. "Yes! Yes yes Steve I swear oh my god thank you.." Bucky whines.

"There's my good boy. Hands where I can see them. I'll take out your plug soon too." Steve says before giving him a passionate kiss, turning his attention back to Sam.

"You can stop now Sam. I got something for you." Sam says as he slowly drags his fingers out and Steve slowly tugs his sweatpants and underwear down his hips, finally stroking himself. Steve groans as he gives a few more slow tugs before slipping on the condom on.

Steve circles a few fingers on the outside of his rim, which gives Sam more waves of relief and positioned himself at Sam's entrance. He leans down over him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before sliding into him. Sam's body gives tiny convulsions at the feeling. Steve bends down over him.

"That's it Steve... he needs that." Bucky whispers, rubbing his hand up and down Steve's ass.

"Is that true baby, you need this?" Steve grunts, slowing his speed, but getting deeper with a bit more force.

"ahhhh fuck! ugh yes, fuck yes..oh shit Steve..keep fucking me.." Sam groans, grabbing onto his strong arms, digging his nails into him.

"God you're so good for me Sam. Ugh.. and so tight.. look at what you're doing to me baby... wanna make me come hmm?" Steve asks, groaning, watching Sam below him, the way he makes his body move with the force of his thrusts, the way Sam is squeezing Steve's hips with his thighs.

"Fuck fuck..." Steve whispers to himself. that familiar feeling rising in his stomach.

Bucky, because he knows Steve so well, can tell what's happening. He's then leaning down over Sam, his face right over his.

"God I actually love you sometimes Sammy, you're so gorgeous." Bucky admits.

"T-Thanks.." Sam pants, almost breathless. Bucky gives him one more deep kiss and reaches down to stroke him slowly with his flesh arm.

Sam arches both into Bucky's touch and Steve's thrusts.

"Come on Sam... You can do it. all over my fist baby." Bucky makes a show of licking his lips, hair falling beautifully over his face. Then Bucky puts his metal arm back onto Steve's ass, this time sliding two fingers in, thrusting them hard.

Steve absolutely fucking loses it. He tightens around the hard metal fingers. Then, spreading his legs more as he continues to fuck Sam, so he can feel Bucky more.

"ooohh god... I.. I can't hold it guys... please.." Sam whines. Steve takes a few pants and groans as he goes harder.

"Make him come buck. Do it.. fuck..." Steve growls deeply. Bucky smirks and encourages Sam one last time, stroking him with a harder grip. Sam's legs and lower abdomen convulses as he finally feels his release being pulled from him. He shouts with another small whine and his chest heaves.

"Fuck yes.." Bucky breathes out, almost breathless.. Sam's come all over his hand. He takes that hand back and licks off two fingers. Steve is still going but Bucky knows it definitely won't be for much longer.

"Come on Stevie. I know you've wanted to come since last night too... come on baby...we'll make you come nice and hard for us" Bucky says then thrusts those metal fingers even harder.

"Shit, shit... ughh...Buck...Sam.. oh my god..." Steve manages to get out in a shaky voice.

"Please Steve...please... do it baby" Sam grunts in a shaky voice, biting his lip hard. Steve shudders and in the next second he's letting out a long moan, with slow, pounding thrusts, as he rides out his orgasm.

"Oh shit..." Steve groans when he pulls out, pulls the condom off and tosses it in the small bin next to him, putting his weight down on Sam, kissing him deeply. Sam is running his hands through his hair, never wanting his body heat to be separate from his. Steve gets off him eventually.

"Fuck Sam...Bucky...oh my god.." he says, shaking his head and smiling. Steve turns over and lays back on the bed. Panting. They both look up to Bucky, who's just smiling down at them both.

"I can't believe this but.. you were actually being so good.. didn't touch yourself one time.." Steve pants, reaching out and stroking Bucky's thigh. "Well I guess I wanted to be good today." is all Bucky replies, his eyes sparkling with a wide smile.. Steve smiles right back at him. Caressing his face.

"You're so beautiful." Steve whispers. He couldn't help it. Bucky's face blushes and he rubs the hand on his face. Steve turns to Sam who was also smiling at Bucky. "Sam, i think watching Bucky ride me is something you need to experience." Steve suddenly says, eyes still glazed over with lust and want.

Sam chuckles and and looks at them both. "fuck yes. he just grinded on me yesterday but I would love to see him lose it for real on you."

Bucky just gasps and starts taking a few short breaths. "please Steve? Please can I ride you?" Bucky pleads. "Of course baby. Get that plug out for me." Steve says.

Bucky wasted no time and reached behind him. His muscles bulging with every breath as he gently slid the plug out. Bucky took a few seconds to breath, the relief of getting the plug out coming over him.

"You know buck, when I go without your mouth on me for too long it makes me crazy... please remind me of that feeling first?" Steve groans.

Sam leans over and holds Steve's dick. Bucky smiles excitedly and quickly pulls another hair tie off his wrists and puts his hair up. He leans down and makes an appreciative sound as soon as the taste of Steve gets on his tongue again.

"Awww Buck.. just like that..that's it." Steve grunts.

Sam's hand has moved to cup Steve's balls and once his hand moves Bucky goes all the way down, deep throating effortlessly. Steve's hips convulse every time he feels his tip hit the back of his throat. "oh goddd.." Steve can't handle it anymore. He's already close again.

"Okay okay...fuck stop.." Once Bucky lets his mouth off and Sam lets his hand off, Bucky laughs in between the breaths he takes. "I'm ready for you buck, please ride me.." Steve almost whispers, grinning at him. Bucky trails his thumb over Steve's lip before reaching over and grabbing another condom and rolling it over Steve.

He grabs the lube from the side of him and spreads himself a bit more before straddling him. He tossed his head back with a loud whimper as he begins to bounce on Steve's dick. "Oh fuck Steve.. fuck fuck.. you're so big..fuck." Bucky more mumbles to himself then to Steve.

Steve holds onto his hips. Thrusts his hips up into him. "You need it big baby. You need it big.. and damn it's hard for you..fuck!" Steve groans loud as Bucky changes the angle of his bouncing to lean down and hold on to Steve's pecs, twisting the nipples slightly. Sam moans at this sight next to him, watching in wonder.

"Oh shit Stevie..oh shit...ugh..fuck me" Bucky moans out in a high pitched voice.

Steve controls Bucky's hips to move as hard as he can against his own. "You want it like this huh? You want it nice and hard hmm? Want it to hurt?" Steve grunts, that dangerous look back in his eyes.

Bucky quivers and shakes on top of him. pretty much cries out his answer "Yes Steve ughh, fuck yes!" they're both moaning loud and desperate by now.

After about another few minutes Bucky Starts shaking. He straightens up and begins bouncing again. "oohhh I'm so close Steve fuck" he whines, tears coming to life in his eyes. Sam gasps quietly to himself.

"It's al-alright buck. Please come for me.. come all over me, I want you to. I need you to." Steve manages to say. his voice broken and weak. He's just as close as his Bucky is. Bucky goes to say something but it never comes out as his release rips through him hard. He grunts and growls loudly as his body quivers with the force.

Bucky's body is instantly weak and over sensitive after that so he leans down over Steve and lets him thrust his hips up into him, while he wipes his tears away. Then when Steve comes again, he winces at the pain of how hard Steve grips his ass, his body convulsing under his. "shit..." is all Steve says, barely above a whisper.

Sam breathes deeply upon seeing all this being finished. Bucky slowly pries himself off of Steve and lays in the middle of Steve and Sam.

"Damn you two are wild..." Sam admits, with an appreciative smile.

"You haven't seen nothing yet Samantha. Stick around for a while." Bucky says, still wiping tears away. Sam snorts and just leans over to him, holding his face as he kisses under each of his eyes, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears away.

Steve comes out of his haze enough to notice this, leans over to give Bucky one last hickey, then kissing at his tears too.

"seriously guys," Bucky says, sniffling. "I'm fine.." he says, but doesn't stop them.

Once they stop, they both huddle closer to Bucky, playing with his hair. Then after a few minutes they pull the covers up on themselves. they huddle close together again, giving each other small kisses and talking about literally anything until they fall asleep again. sleeping the morning away.

It wasn't until Steve was about to fall asleep that he understood why his dreams relieved some of his memories.

He feels like maybe his dreams we're trying to show him just a few things he should never forget.


	5. The Watercolor Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream of Steve's past isn't all good times in this dream Steve has. The effects of this one so bad it leaves him panicking. Luckily, He has two amazing people who won't let him go through anything alone. Fluff, Funny Stories...and more...ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few Notes!  
> 1) Trigger Warning for : light descriptions of gore, and descriptions of panic attacks.  
> 2) I'm trying to go in a certain new direction with this story with the whole dreams thing. I really love the dreams aspect of my story that i put in honestly. I'll run with it.

_More dreams, This time, Terrifying. He's 17 years old. It's autumn outside. The only sounds around were birds chirping in the distance and the calmly blowing wind. He can tell this is all a dream and is aware from the very start from a very clear detail... Everything looks like a watercolor painting around him at first._

_The colors are mixes of different shades of orange for the leaves in the trees. The tree bark and branches are a beautifully detailed chocolate brown. The sky a bright, But not too bright ocean blue mixed in beautifully with off white clouds that swirl in the air. His pupils surely dilate in wonder at the beauty around him. He hopes he can remember to paint this scene himself when he wakes up.._

_Once he's done appreciating the scenery around him, He refocuses his mind to what this dream is representing. He begins examining things about himself that he feels he doesn't know yet. He doesn't know how old he is yet is one thing. Steve notices he feels weaker._

_He looks down to confirm what form he's in. He confirms that he's pre-serum. This doesn't do much to help his age question but he knows what time period he's in. He figures he'll probably just figure it out later. Now he's just got to figure out which way to walk. He looks behind him and there's a fence. It's painted with a dark charcoal kind of black._

_Behind that fence there is a brown building. It has many windows and the building itself is painted with a nice dark tan. He then remembers the shape of this building very well and where he is... his old high school. He gasps and looks frantically around him for a moment. Was this a nightmare? That's all high school ever felt like for him._

_Not only did girls make fun of him for his small stature, and boys... well that's something too hard to think about. He hates himself for ever even trying on the one popular kid who he thought was his friend knowing how homophobic this time period was. Once news about that spread, he could never catch a break._

_That wasn't made any better once people started spreading rumors that Bucky was his boyfriend considering how much he always got him out of a fight or stood up for him, Punching and breaking so many noses, blackening many eyes to get them to never hurt Steve. Even though Steve kept insisting he could do it himself._

_Bucky wanted to believe that but honestly.. When he sees him bruised or bloody in even the tiniest of ways, he can't contain himself from tearing into those assholes._

_Bucky never got mad or disgusted with the rumors either. He shrugs it off and just says "There ain't nothin offensive about it to me so why would I get mad?" and he'd smile and pull him in with his arm around his shoulder like usual._

_That's not it though. They didn't stop there, They teased him for his art. One of the only pride and joys that he feels good about that kept him going, they made him feel terrible. They called him "Fucking weird", told him "Do something manly with your life" or even "It's not like you're ever gonna get in a museum with those stupid sketches!"_

_Bucky made sure he told them all to fuck off and fought as many as he needed to while telling Steve to run. Which he never did, he instead tried to help and got himself hurt badly. Of course he had to hear a lecture from Bucky on that. Making sure to tell Steve he just never wants to lose his best friend. Especially to a stupid freak accident while in a fight._

_When Steve would be crying so hard his chest was heaving because of those damn kids, Bucky helps him with his artwork. He'd let him paint many of the strokes and tell him exactly how to do it, Blushing at Bucky's excited smile once he sees he understood he was doing good._

_When Steve was going through his panic attacks when he was that young at night and no one could help (his mother worked late), his thoughts of Bucky always being there for him no matter what was all it takes to slowly help him through it. Steve realizes through all these thoughts he was remembering, that he was stroking his fingers across the painted fence in front of him subconsciously._

_Once he finished his thoughts, Steve realizes his breath is short. He thinks it's his asthma. It's weird to just experience this out of nowhere though. He remembers he used to always carry an inhaler on him. He feels around with his free hand not covered in the paint..There isn't an inhaler. Okay...well that's...horrifying to think about.._

_He keeps just trying to breathe evenly, putting his fingers back on the painted fence. Feeling the cool texture of the paint. he then slowly lifts them, holding them close to his face, rubbing the paint between his finger tips. He's so amazed how real all this detail is. How real this feels. Like he's in a painting._

_While he was staring at this paint, he felt a rumble under his feet. It became cold in the atmosphere. His skin suddenly felt frozen at the surface. He shifted a bit. He looked up to the blue sky above him. The colors changed to a dark gray as if it was painted over suddenly in a rush._

_In a single loud crack of thunder, The world around him became realistic looking again. More cracks of thunder began to terrify Steve as he shuddered where he stood and covered his ears, not sure of what to do. He tried deep breaths... too late.. he was panicking._

_"Stevie?" a voice called out to him softly at first. Steve, still shaking and scared, turned to it. He saw no one...oh my god.. who was there?! His hands are still on his ears. Tears fresh in his eyes.. his skin still feels like it's chilling..chilling further. The thunder cracked louder and louder and he was just so terrified and it kept increasing and oh my god what was he going to do..._

_He couldn't think straight and everything is dark and terrifying and all he could think was "please if there is a god up above please help me.." and there were suddenly flashes of scenes that showed up in this now dark place. All his worst fears. One that came with a flash of lighting was Bucky dead with a stake in his chest._

_He turned away and screamed. Holding his head, falling down to the ground, the harshly pouring rain beating itself into his skin, making the panic feel even worse. "Steve?! Steve!" The voice tried again... it came from in front of him this time. He lets out a few choked sobs, his chest heaving sporadically._

_He looked up and there came another flash of lightning, this one, Had Sam in his falcon uniform, his stomach opened with his guts spilled out. Oh my god... he needed to run, he needed to get the fuck out of here. He tried to move but damn his limbs felt heavy._

_He screamed in emotional agony and the thunder only seemed to crack louder... his head was pounding with pain.. he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He tried to scream through the thunder. "Help me! Please! Please I can't do this! I can't do this!" Steve's sobs came out heavier._

_The panic wouldn't stop it just wouldn't stop. More images flash in the thunder and lightning...Now his body could no longer move and he wonders if he's going to even survive this..die from the panic alone.. wonders about if dying in your dream is the same for real life. His throat feels like it's closing. His eye lids so much heavier. The cold creeps into his body more intensely. The rain beating harder on his skin._

_"STEVE!" The last thing he hears fading away in the distance before he collapses. Then another. Much clearer this time._

_"Steve please wake up... please..please!" he can somehow hear clearly through the cracking thunder. "Steve!" at that last call for his name one more horrid image of himself with his wrists cut open flashes before his eyes pop open._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_

His chest is heaving badly just like the dream. He's sweating hard, still sobbing. He looks at Bucky for a second and tries to talk but immediately feels a pounding headache and his stomach is sick. He bolts from the bed, Bucky worriedly sprinting right behind him. Steve gets to the bathroom sink.

He dry heaves for a minute, nothing comes out though. He slumps over the sink, still shaking a bit. "Buck.." he manages to get out.. trying to scream for him thinking he's in the next room still. All that it comes out as is a tiny whimper. Luckily he's right there. Bucky gets behind him instantly, gently wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him to sit down on the small bench they have in their bathroom.

Bucky kneels in front of him just watching his movements for a second. He sees he's still breathing harshly, fidgeting, tears are falling though he's making no sounds that indicate he's crying and feels too warm. Bucky tries to calm himself down through his own tears.

"Steve...Steve shhh..shhh it's okay... Shhhh..look it's me.. you can look at me okay? please look? for me Stevie?" he tries to plead. Steve holds his head, still in pain as he looks down at him.

"so..so much...so much.. oh god.. pain" Steve murmurs.

"Hold on." Bucky says as he gets up and sprints quickly to the kitchen.

He gets a big glass of cold water and gets back to him quickly. When he gets back Steve is standing up looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes are puffy and he's still holding his head, Mumbling to himself "Make it stop, make it stop..." over and over.

Bucky bites his lip in worry and makes his way over to him. "Hey... hey Stevie. Here you go.. drink some of this please?" Bucky says as calmly as he can, giving him the glass. He monitors how he holds the glass, makes sure he could hold it on his own. He can. Good. This is a good sign.

He watches closely as Steve breathes out a little more as he brings the glass to his lips. He slowly drinks until it's half full and suddenly starts coughing. He spits out whatever water was caught in his throat in the sink and breathes a bit heavily again.

"Still hurts.." he rasps out. Bucky nods and takes tells him to hold that glass and he reaches into the Medicine cabinet to grab the bottle of Aspirin.

He pours out 2 pills then puts the bottle aside. "Okay baby you know what to do right? Swallow these then drink the water, right?" Bucky asks him calmly. Steve only nods and quickly takes the pills. Chugs the rest of the water right after it. His breathing is still rapid and he holds his head again, groaning.

"Think you can walk enough so I can get you to the kitchen?" Bucky asks, holding Steve's face in his hands, He's still warm.

"Don't leave." Is what Steve mumbles.. The panic a bit less present but Bucky knows it's still there.

"No Stevie I'm not leaving, I'm coming with you, I'm gonna make you some food okay?" Bucky tries again.

"M' Hungry." Steve mumbles in response. Folding his arms on his lap and putting his head in them. Bucky nods and rubs his biceps softly.

"Alright, Come with me." Bucky whispers, getting up slowly then trying to gently pull Steve up.

"No No..I..I can't move..pain." Steve gets out, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to will the pain in his head, the harsh stiffness in his spine and the pins and needles pain in his feet away. Bucky kneels back down and pets his head.

"Well I can't leave you alone, Stevie. I mean I can, but I won't. you've always said after my attacks that you just can't leave me with my own thoughts."

Steve slowly sits up, wincing as he straightens himself out. Bucky stands up again. he looks over Steve's face as he looks up at him. Steve's body is still has a pinkish hue to it and he's still sweating. his eyes are still sort of puffy from tears he was crying in his sleep and once he woke up. Bucky holds his face in one hand again and rubs his hand through his hair gently with another hand.

"I did... I did say that..hmm." Steve mumbles back, with a small weak smile. "Okay Buck... help me up. please?"

"Of course Stevie." Bucky wraps his arms around his torso gently and tugs him up.

Steve's heavy breathing starts back up as he gets to his feet.

"Shhh.. it's okay, We're going to take our time okay? Small steps." Bucky whispers.

"I can't stop feeling scared Buck.. I'm trying.." Steve says, the arm he wrapped around Bucky's shoulder for support, gripping tighter.

"It's okay Steve. It's just the panic, it takes time." Bucky whispers back. They walk slowly together until they get to the kitchen. Bucky already has a chair pulled out for him and he gently places him down. Steve immediately slides his chair slowly over to the table and puts his head down.

"I really hate this. I feel weak." he says through a Sob.

Bucky gets behind his and kneads his shoulders. "I know it feels bad baby but it's supposed to feel that way alright? you are not weak, at all. Okay? You have never been weak." Bucky soothes. He then smiles and speaks again. Whispering near his ear.

"Also, No one who's weak could ever make me fall apart when they take control of me like you do.." Steve sits up again and wipes his eyes as he lets out a small laugh.

"Damn right.." he says back. His smile fades again though. "hey,uh..Where's Sam?" he asks, just realizing Sam wasn't there when he woke up.

"Oh yeah Sam had to go on a mission about an hour before you woke up." Bucky says. Steve lets out a sigh.

"He's gonna be okay right? right? He's gonna be just fine." Steve says with a blank stare and a shaky voice, horrible images of his nightmare wrecking him a bit again.

"Yes baby of course. Want me to call him?" Bucky asks.

"Please?" Steve whimpers. He knows well no one should ever be distracted by personal matters on a mission but God...right now he needs to know if Sam would even pick up the phone right now.

"Okay hold on." Bucky says, giving Steve's shoulder a final squeeze before running to get his phone and was back quickly.

Steve put his head back down, trying so hard to will the panic away. It's never that easy. His thoughts were racing quickly and they were all bad. He kept taking deep breaths and squeezing his hands into fists. God his skin felt so hot. Bucky was about to call Sam but realized he doesn't have his number.

"Uh... okay this is bad.." Bucky says thinks he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What's bad?" Steve responds immediately assuming the absolute worst for anything right now.

"Oh I just don't have or know his number..." Bucky responds reassuringly.

"Nah, I'm sure you do. Check your contacts." Steve says back.

A happy thought runs through his mind at that. He remembers how after they first met, Sam took Steve's phone out of his hand to immediately put his number in it. " Just in case you wanna meet up again for more runs you know?" he said to Steve with a friendly smile that day.

Surely enough, Steve was right. About a few seconds later Bucky found Sam in his contacts. "Shit..here he is." Bucky says with a smile.

"I guess that's the reason he had my phone that day." he says, shaking his head. He presses "call" and does that thing where you wedge the phone between your ear and your shoulder so he can start cooking for Steve.

"Hello?"

"Hey loser, stop what you're doing, we gotta talk." Bucky says when Sam picks up. Bucky picks out a pan. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Luckily for you I'm at the locker room about to leave because I'm finished. Now what is it you want?" Sam says, sitting down at the bench.

"It's Steve, Sam."

Sam's cocky demeanor fades. He's picking up his already packed bag and is starting his walk out the shield facility. "What about him?" he asks.

"Well I was already awake first when I saw he had this really bad nightmare. He was shaking, and crying in his sleep."

"Oh my god... is he okay? He's fine now right?" Sam says very audibly worried.

"Well he's going through some pain and he had a panic attack. The panic is starting to lessen but it's still there for right now." Bucky responds, looking behind him at Steve, who was gone.

Bucky turns the stove off and immediately goes into a slight frantic mode.

"Well I'm on my way over there alright? I just have to stop by my house first." Sam says, almost full on sprinting to his car.

"Okay see you later." he rushes out quickly and they both hang up. Bucky walks slowly towards their room. "Stevie?" he calls out once he gets there. Steve's not there.

"Shit.." Bucky says, gripping his head. He moves to the bathroom. he's not there.

"Oh my god Stevie.. please.." he takes a few deep breathes for a second and tells himself this is not the time for his own panic attack. He has to find Steve. Bucky tells himself there's no way he got that far. It's probably no big deal. He remembers how when Steve would have his attacks he'd need to go outside for air, he'd say how his skin felt hot.

Bucky runs outside through the front door. he figures Steve definitely didn't go out the kitchen door because Bucky would've seen him.

Thanking God, Bucky approaches Steve who is sitting in front of his small patch of flowers he grew there, gently tugging at all the petals. Not wanting to break them, just feel them.

"Hi baby. You okay?" Bucky soothingly says once he kneels next to him, rubbing his back.

"Needed air." Is all Steve responds back.

"That's okay. I wish you would have told me though, it scared me when I turned around and you weren't there." Bucky says, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the temple.

"Sorry Buck. Still can't think straight."

"No worries. You still want to eat?"

"yeah.. can we get pizza though?"

"Of course."

So once Bucky helps him up and helps him back inside. They call for one...Okay two pizzas. While they're waiting In the kitchen, Bucky just talking to Steve about anything that could ease the stress, Sam comes In through the Kitchen door, tosses the stuff he grabbed from his house to the side and Steve immediately bolts up from his chair and throws himself at him, holding him tightly.

"Sam! Sam you're here, thank god." Steve gets out almost breathlessly. "Yeah it's me baby okay? you alright? You feel warm." Sam whispers to Steve, holding on to him just as tightly.

"I'm..I'm..Just glad you're both here." he says. Slowly moving back to his chair then sitting down.

"Of course Stevie." Bucky says, running his hand through Steve's hair again. Sam pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of Steve. Sam talks to Bucky.

"Do you usually give him medicine for the fever or does it subside?"

"Well usually when he goes through this he starts feeling a strong pain so I give him some aspirin. Medicines specifically for fever, no. It usually subsides by now."

"I need more water..." Steve mumbles after they talk about him, his voice sounding a bit strained. Sam is the first to get up and go for a glass and gets him some cold water.

"Here Steve." Sam whispers. Steve slowly takes it from him, drinks it all.

"Thank you Sammy."

"Mmm hmm."

Bucky notices his skin is losing the pinkish tint. good.

"I'm actually, feeling a bit better. I think I...can tell you what happened. Later though... I really want to eat first." Steve says.

Bucky nods and smiles. "Good Stevie. That's good. Don't worry, tell us when you're ready.

Steve asks about Sam's day. He tells him everything that happens on the mission. They even laugh as he explains about the one guy with a gun he was walking behind for like 5 minutes who was supposed to be sneaking and being stealthy but Sam managed to not only walk right in front of him, but take his gun from him and whack him with it.

Steve congratulates Sam on a good job today and Bucky shrugs. "Eh, I guess it sounds like you did good enough."

Sam snorts. "Oh really? Is that right? you would have done better?" he asks.

"I mean.. I was once the feared Winter Soldier. I'm better than anyone." Bucky says shrugging.

"Yeah exactly you're nothing without those trigger words.." Sam says with a laugh hoping that didn't come out too harsh. Bucky didn't mind it at all though.

"Oh Sam, please. Without the words I'm still formerly James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th. That's still just as scary." he winks. Sam full on laughs.

"Oh come on, I served too. By that logic I'm also just as scary." Steve starts laughing at their witty banter. Bucky smiles at his laughter, so continues.

"Whatever falcon punch. You ain't nothin." Bucky says. Steve gasps. "Oh! I understood that!" he says. Bucky smiles at him and caresses his face for a second. he's feeling a lot less warm. This so good. He's coming down from the attack.

"Good! I just recently learned that one myself actually." Bucky admits.

Sam holds one of Steve hands. "Aww Steve look at how proud he is! Now he has a new corny joke he can use on me. How nice."

Steve breathes deeply and squeezes his hand. he kisses Sam on the temple. "Alright both of you.. enough." Steve starts, playing the role of the referee between them like he loves to do.

"Becky started it." Sam says, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Heh. Whatever Samantha." Bucky responds.

"Buck." Steve says in a reprimanding tone. As Steve looks into Bucky's eyes, Bucky notices and confirms they aren't wet with tears, pinkish or puffy. Bucky smiles.

"Okay Stevie. No more for at least 2 hours I promise." Sam chuckles. They sit in silence for minute, Sam and Bucky looking at each other then just watches Steve, Then the front doorbell rings. Bucky gets up and heads for the door.

"Who's at the door?" Sam asks.

"We ordered Pizza. Forgot to tell you." Steve answers.

"Oh that's cool." Sam responds. "Hey Steve. you sure you're feeling okay?" he then asks.

"I'm still kind of shaken up, remembering the nightmare but...I'll be fine."

Sam smirks at him. "Good. We'll take care of you. Don't worry." They both smile at each other.

Then Bucky re-enters the Kitchen with the pizzas. He grabs them all a plate, and something to drink. Then they sit down and eat.

While eating, Bucky and Sam couldn't help but watch Steve the whole time. Steve didn't notice this though. They couldn't help but smile at the little noises of approval Steve makes while he eats, showing that he's enjoying himself.

Once they were all finished, the left over pizza was put away, and the dishes washed, They all moved to the living room and got on the couch.

They had the TV on though no one was really paying attention. Bucky sat at one end of the couch and Steve laid down in his lap. Sam sat not too far from Bucky and Steve had his legs over his lap. Bucky continued to comfort Steve with a hand running through his hair again.

Sam massages Steve's thighs and hips, squeezing gently. Steve groans pleasurably at both of their touches.

A few minutes later, Steve sighs again. "Hey guys, I think I'm ready to tell you what happened." Steve says quietly.

They both stop what they were doing. Sam and Bucky look at each other again.

"Go ahead Steve." Sam says. Steve crosses his arms over his chest and is silent for a few seconds before continuing. They start rubbing him again to comfort him.

"I was a kid back in Brooklyn. Everything around me looked like a watercolor painting. It was beautiful, very nice detail. I look behind me and basically notice that I'm at my old high school." Bucky gasps sadly. He knows how bad high school was for him.

"So I start remembering things from high school, started seeing images of...you, Bucky. Everything you've done to protect me. Or make me feel better. Also everything the kids use to say. Then.. The ground rumbles under me...and... everything gets dark.. The colors fade.. everything is terrible.. Then...there's thunder and lightning.. horrible images of everyone I know..Dead.. In brutal ways.. and my skin wouldn't stop feeling cold. Then I couldn't move and..and.. oh my god the... The thunder... it's so loud."

"Steve it's okay. We understand. It's alright. You don't have to tell anymore." Sam says. Sharing a worried look with Bucky once again. Bucky looks down and sees Steve's pink tint is coming back.

Bucky thinks fast. "Hey Steve, Remember when we went to the market one day and a live lobster scared you? You jumped back and knocked over a whole display of cakes. You tried to help and pick all the splattered cakes up but only made more of a mess."

Steve smiles at the memory. adds on to it. "One of them fell on this little girl and I felt so bad..oh my god." he says then they both laugh.

Sam smiles at them both. "Steve do you remember when we gave Tony that joke can of peanuts and when those plastic snakes popped out at him, Tony fell over onto the arm of his couch then to the floor? So then that whole week it was just us buying prank things and using them on Tony." They all laugh at that.

"Man he didn't trust us for a whole two weeks after that! You even kept using redwing to surprise him." Steve says, a huge smile on his face. Steve is still smiling even after they all stop talking and sit in silence. Steve then sits up and just sits in between them for a moment, his face gets blank and he just stares ahead for a moment.

"Everything alright Steve?" Sam asks.

" I guess. It was such a vivid dream.. Then it affected me so strongly after I was awake.. It makes me feel...scared...too scared."

Bucky and Sam move in closer to him. "It's okay to be scared Stevie." Bucky says. "When I was a hydra captive...Almost every time they knocked me out there was a lucid nightmare."

Sam and Steve look at him sympathetically.

Steve reached up and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. "I know." Steve simply says. Looks back and forth between both of them. He sniffles a bit and sighs deeply. There's another period of silence. They're staring at the T.V watching the movie that's on (It's Stargate, they discover) for another 10 minutes before Steve speaks lowly.

"So uh. I'm going to go take a shower. Okay?"

They both nod. Steve gets up and heads to the bathroom. He stops when he's about to get to the doorway and looks over his shoulder.

"What? you guys aren't coming with me?" he says, a flirty smile on his face. Both of them smile at Steve and get up to follow him.

Once in the shower, things were normal again like nothing happened.

Near the end of the shower, Bucky was pressed up against Steve washing his chest, When Sam got behind Bucky to wash his hair.

When Bucky tipped his head back relaxing into Sam's touch, Steve leaned in and kissed and gave tiny licks over the marks that were still there.

Bucky groaned put a hand on the back of Steve's neck, gently scratching at the hairs there. Once Sam was sure all the soap was out, he lifted Bucky's hair up and started kissing the back of his neck.

"Fuck.. please.. not both of you at the same time.. fuck.." Bucky whimpered biting his lip. He didn't make them stop though.

Steve grinned against him and kissed up his neck, along his jawline, then one kiss to his chin. Once he got to his lips he gave a peck just to the bottom lip before biting it gently. He licked across it before pushing his tongue into Bucky's mouth. He gave him a long kiss before he pulled himself away from Bucky to turn him around towards Sam.

"You know Bucky, I don't believe you've felt my mouth on you yet." Sam whispered seductively.

"No. I didn't.. please Sam.." Bucky says, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Sam kneels in front of him and slowly pushes his tip past his lips, stopping there, swirling his tongue around it. He wraps his hand around the base and rubs his thumb on the underside of him as he does it.

Bucky thrusts his hips forward, Shuddering everytime Sam's swirling tongue ran over his slit.

"Don't tease me please Sam..." Bucky pleads with a smile. Sam says nothing. Just raises an eyebrow and takes his mouth off completely. He strokes him and gives scattered kisses all over It. "Pleaseee.." Bucky begs again.

"Shhh.." Steve says, covering his mouth. Giving him more kisses on the neck. Sam smirks and takes him down halfway. Bucky moans from behind Steve's hand. He bobs his head on him in perfect rhythm, never missing a beat. Steve takes his hand from Bucky's mouth.

"Shit S-Sam..mmmm" Bucky whispers. "I knew that pretty mouth could do more than talk shit to me, Wilson." he adds, mocking Sam's words to him the first time all three of them got together. Sam, though he didn't stop, looked up and rolled his eyes.

Bucky just smiles down at him and licks his lips. Sam continues on, moaning everytime Bucky groans and slightly thrusts his hips forward. Steve is still behind Bucky with his hands slowly massaging up and down his torso, Occasionally reaching up to squeeze his pecs. Bucky lays his head back on Steve's shoulder.

Bucky starts feeling his stomach tighten as Sam deep throats him a third time. "Fuck Sam...just a little more..so close." Bucky whispers with his eyes closed, head still leaning on Steve's shoulders.

"That's right baby, come for him, let him taste it." Steve whispers to Bucky, The hands groping his pecs squeezing harder.

Bucky takes a few deep breaths, his chest heaving slightly as he gets closer to an orgasm. Sam pulls him out of his mouth and strokes him close to his lips when he knows that he's close. Bucky's hips then convulse forward, and he orgasms with a deep groan as his release coats Sam's lips, dripping down his chin. He licks off what is on his lips and hums in approval at the taste, the water that hits his face washes the rest away.

Bucky trembles a bit as the last waves of his relief wash over him. "ughhh.." Bucky whimpers, lifting his head off of Steve's shoulder, smiling down at Sam. he holds his chin in his hand. "Damn." Bucky mumbles. Sam gives him a cocky smile. he pulls Sam up and smashes his lips against his. Both groaning through the kiss.

When they stop kissing, They both look to Steve, Who's just staring at them in admiration. Sam gets in front of Steve and holds the back of his head as he kisses him. While he was kissing him, Bucky notices Steve thrusting his hips, Trying to make more friction with him and Sam's dick.

Bucky smiles again and stands at the side of them both. he grips reaches in between then and grabs ahold of their dicks. They stop what they were doing and move their hips into his hand movements. "This doesn't hurt does it Sam?" Bucky asks in a low voice, realizing he's using his metal hand to stroke him.

"Nah, it actually feels pretty fucking good." he growls in response.

"Good." Is all Bucky says back.

"Buck..." Steve weakly gets out.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Harder. Faster.." Bucky bites his lip and gives a small kiss to his chest before he grips Steve Harder, watches Steve's chest rise and fall as he then strokes him faster.

Bucky watches Their facial expressions as he pleasures Them. Then Bucky kneels and starts to suck Sam, all while he still strokes Steve.

"Oohh fuck...." Sam moans, excited to feel Bucky's skilled mouth on him once again.

"mhmm hmm" Bucky moans in response around his dick.

"You sure love to suck me don't you?" Sam says seductively, grabbing a hold of Bucky's hair.

Bucky gives a wide eyed look and moans around him again in response, going faster on not only Sam, but Steve too.

"ughh..shit..." Steve moans in a high pitched voice, grabbing Bucky's hair also and tugging on it gently, and Bucky groans at that.

"I forgot you love having your hair pulled baby. That's something I haven't done in a while." Steve says with a smile.

"Oh he likes that hmm? Well..." Sam says then grips the part of the hair he's holding harder.

"Mmmm!" Bucky moans in pleasure around Sam's dick again.

"Aww baby I know you love it. God you're so good for me.. I'm so close...don't stop." Sam rasps and thrusts his hips, forcing himself harder into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky looks up into Sam's eyes and watches him as his thrusts slow and he groans softly when his release fills his mouth. Bucky closes his eyes in ecstasy at the warm feeling going down his throat as he swallows.

Sam slowly pulls himself out of Bucky's mouth once he's done. He lets go of his hair. Bucky gives another cocky smile and winks up at Sam, who's smirking slightly at him, trying to catch his breath, before looking over to Steve.

"How you feeling baby?" Bucky asks him, licking a long stripe up, then down Steve's dick.

"F-Fuck... uh.. I'm gonna.." Steve starts, grasping his hair and pulling slightly again.

"Say no more." Bucky replies in a low tone. He places Steve in his mouth, suckling gently at the tip and stroking the rest of him. Steve groans and tosses his head back onto the shower wall. He swears he stops breathing for a split second as his release floods out of him.

Bucky swallows this too. He licks his lips and sighs happily. He looks up to Sam, who ruffles Bucky's hair and smiles at him. He playfully smacks his hand away and pinches his leg.

"Ow! you brat!" Sam exclaims, punching him in the shoulder. Bucky sticks his tongue out at him. Steve shakes his head and slides down the shower wall, sitting on the floor.

"Really guys? Right now?" he asks, his voice still sort of weak from trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry that Bucky is petty Steve." Sam simply states, ruffling Bucky's hair again. Bucky just rolls his eyes and smacks his teeth with a small smile.

Steve just laughs at them both. "okay okay, enough. Can we get out of here and go watch a movie or something? I don't feel like Going to bed." Bucky and Sam look to each other. They shake their heads in agreement.

"Cool." Steve says, Standing up. They all get out and go prepare to do just that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When they all get dressed. Bucky and Sam head out into the living room. Steve makes sure to tell them to behave themselves while they wait for him. Or not. He says he doesn't care since Bucky's no longer breaking the rule because it's Sam. They've agreed on that after the "punishment". They say that they have no intention to do anything anyway, but it's nice to know they had permission.

Steve is digging around in the closet, looking for the box he keeps all the DVDs in. He's moving some stuff out of the way when he notices his suitcase that contains his portfolio of art. He smiles and sits on the floor at the doorway of the closet. He opens it. The first picture made him freeze. All he could do was stare at it.

The watercolor scene from his nightmare, The beautiful scene, before everything became dark.

 

 


	6. A Promise Of No More Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out what the painting had to to with the nightmare. The discussion of the painting isn't the only thing that brings up old forgotten memories in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few Notes!  
> 1) Get ready for some Hurt/Comfort.  
> 2) I was on TheStuckyLibrary and someone recommended this fic!!! You have no idea how much that meant to me so thank you so much whoever you are!!

When Steve looked down to the painting, He could barely see the beauty he doesn't remember creating. All he sees is the beginning to his nightmare. Well....maybe he was over exaggerating. He could still love and remember the beauty in these colors. The bright and cheery Blues, The rich dark Browns, The beautiful mixes of Orange for the trees.

He traces his fingers over the hardened brush strokes. He takes a deep sigh before gently tracing his finger over the black of the fence like he did in the dream. Something inside of him was still afraid that the nightmare wasn't over. Most likely the panic still sort of resting in him.

Steve notices the paper it's painted on is sort of worn out. This painting is definitely just a few years old. It's when he notices this that he sees his small, Almost worn away signature at the bottom of the page with the date he completed it. "Steve R. 7/27/13."

So this was during the summer when he did this. He nods to himself in understanding. He loves to paint some of his most vibrant works during the summer. He thinks to himself how maybe that was his reason for creating the painting. That still however doesn't make him understand why it was in the nightmare.

Once his smile fades after he's done thinking of that memory, He finds himself questioning why the hell this painting starred in that panic inducing nightmare. He's sitting completely still, looking over every inch of this painting again and again and he doesn't hear when Sam steps lightly into the room.

"Steve? It's been about 15 minutes now, So I decided to come check on you. Everything alright?" Sam says before coming over to the floor and kneeling next to him. Steve looks to Sam and gives an affectionate smile. "Yeah Sam. It's just... this painting here. I can't remember it. " Steve gives Sam the painting to hold and look at.

Sam looks at it and his face falls. "Are you saying you don't remember this at all?" Sam asks. Hoping his question made sense. Steve understands what he means.

"I mean, I remember it from the nightmare. It's the one from the nightmare.. but... I don't..know why it would be a main part of it." Steve answers, trying desperately to piece the words together without thinking too much about the nightmare again itself.

Sam sighs in sympathy and rubs one hand gently at the back of Steve's neck. "I'm going to tell you something that might bring up bad memories okay? You may not like the thought of these memories but they'll answer your question."

Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second and mentally prepares to hear this.

"Okay." is all he says as he turns his body more towards him. Sam takes a deep breath himself and looks down at the painting and puts it on the floor in front of them. He stares at it longingly again before he looks to Steve and speaks.

"You painted this at Stark Tower A day later after we lost Bucky when he was triggered to be the winter soldier. You were still pretty shaken up when he couldn't fully remember you. It's still something that hurts you even though it's all good now, I can tell."

Steve could already feel his eyes getting watery again. that would explain the part of Bucky in his winter soldier gear, mask covering the lower half of his face and everything dead a few feet away from him in his dream, with the metal rod being used as a stake in though his chest.

He can still vividly remember the dead look in his eyes. Steve's hands started fidgeting again. Sam notices instantly and holds them.

"After a few minutes of just slowly pacing around the tower, you asked me to go on a walk with you, you remember that?" Sam asks. Steve nods his head no in response.

"Well that's okay baby." Sam reassures him, rubs his thumbs over the hands he's holding. "It was like 3am. I said yes anyway though. I mean we both couldn't sleep so what the hell. However, Instead of just walking around the streets at 3am, I took you to that 24 hour pizza place. We sat there and ate, made some small talk, Then walked back. Once we were back, you said you felt at ease enough to sleep so we said our goodnights and went to our rooms. In the morning -" Sam pauses there and takes another deep sigh and glances at the painting then back to him before he starts again. "I knocked on your door. I became a little worried when I didn't get an answer so I just slowly opened the door."

Sam just looks into his eyes a minute and raises one of his hands to wipe a tear away from Steve's eyes.

"You had paint like all over your arms and hands. You were facing the door so I could see your face. You've been crying. I could tell you've been crying for a while and just recently stopped. You were sitting in front of an easel and your hands were kinda shaking as you were painting...that." Sam says then points to the painting. "I don't even ask what's wrong, already knew. I just came up behind you and rubbed your shoulder. All I said was "It looks beautiful."

Steve just smiles at Sam again at that part. "So you just tell me about it. You say it's Brooklyn. Right in front of your high school. You said how you used to meet Bucky in front of that black fence every morning, didn't want to go in by yourself, High School was bad for you. You tell me every memory of what Bucky did for you, How many people he beat up for you, How much he just generally protected you. By the end, you say you're finished. You look over the painting and put a little signature at the bottom there -"

Sam says, pointing right where it was on the painting.

"You say that it represents an entire group of precious memories of Bucky. You start crying again and say it hurts so bad to think of the fact that he'll never remember these memories or you ever again. I remind you that's not true because when you said his name, Something inside him stopped when he could of killed you on that helicarrier. You even said he dragged you out of the water when you were drowning. I said that I know what I said earlier on the bridge before that but after you told me that... I had to know I was wrong. and I was wrong wasn't I?"

Sam says with a smile, Making Steve remember that he has Bucky back now.

"Yeah. Ha. Told ya so." Steve replies in a slightly teasing tone, making them both laugh. "Yes you did. Your Bucky is back where he belongs." Steve nods in agreement. "My baby..." Steve means to say in his mind but it comes out. Sam smiles and caresses his face.

"Oh! and didn't you say It was thundering and raining in your nightmare?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I did. Did something happen for that part too?" Steve responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, There was a really bad thunderstorm outside while I was watching you paint." Steve crosses his arms over his chest. "Well damn. That explains everything I think. Oh my god." Steve says. "Thank you for helping me piece my memory together Sammy."

"No problem at all of course. I pretty much have a sharp memory so anytime you feel like you forgot something, You can always come to me okay? You can always come to me for anything." Sam says, leaning towards him and holding his arms out. Steve accepts the invitation for a hug immediately.

"You know I will." Steve whispers before giving him a quick peck on the neck before letting go. They sit there for a moment.

"So you're feeling okay right now? No panic?" Sam asks, already looking over his body and face for any signs of it.

"No baby. I'll be okay for now." Steve says, raising Sam's hand to his mouth and kisses it.

"Well alright then. We should probably get back out there. Bucky's probably fallen asleep by now or something. That loser." Sam says.

"Insult me again, Falcon punch. I dare you." Bucky's voice says from the doorway, with his mouth full.

Both Sam and Steve's head shoots up towards it. "Bucky? God, how long have you been standing there, being a creep not saying anything?" Sam asks with a serious tone although there's a smile. Bucky rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of the plum he's eating.

"I trailed behind you a few seconds after you got up. Dunno why I didn't just walk in the room with you. " He says.

Steve speaks up before Sam can say anything back.

"So you heard everything?" Steve asks in a gentle tone, getting up from the floor, looking at the painting and letting out another sigh before he was about to just put the painting back into his art suitcase until-

"yeah Stevie I heard pretty much everything and- Woah... Nuh uh.. let me see that." He says, holding his hand out, referencing the painting. Steve simply hands it over. Bucky's eyes roam over every detail of the painting.

"You know, Saving your ass from Bullies was actually one of my favorite things. It always felt good to me knowing I could protect you." He says. Sam gets up from his kneeling position on the floor and stands with Bucky, looking over the painting once again. Bucky looks to Sam then Steve before he speaks.

"I'm sorry you missing me caused this art to happen. Then that dream..." Steve cuts him off with a kiss. "It's okay Buck. You're here now and you and Sam are all I've ever wanted." Sam's face lights up at Steve saying that and including him. Bucky says nothing at first and smiles in response. He takes more bites out of the forgotten plum in his hand.

"That's good Steve, You deserve everything you want." Bucky replies and winks at him.

"Exactly." Sam agrees.

"Guys please... I'm blushing over here.. enough.. now come on." Steve mumbles and tries to hide his smile. Sam and Bucky just smile at how they've flattered him before following along. They're all back in the living room and Bucky throws away the pit of the finished plum he ate before joining Steve and Sam on the couch.

"So what movie did you guys pick?" Steve asks, confused, looking at the blank screen.

"oh uh, we just sat here and talked and waited for you." Bucky responds.

"Oh. Sorry to keep you waiting, got distracted I guess." Steve replies.

"No worries man, So what do you want to see?" Sam asks him. Steve remembers he left the box where he keeps all the DVDs at back at the closet. He stands.

"Well, let me go see. I'll be back." Steve says, darts back to the room. He looks down at the open art case still on the floor. he notices that Bucky puts the art from his dream back in it neatly for him. he smiles at the thought and goes and closes the art suitcase, stowing it away back into the closet. He then focuses his attention to the DVD box and looks over all the possibilities.

He digs around and decides he wants to see Independence Day. Figures it's a good interesting classic. He comes back to the living room and holds the DVD up for them to see.

"Nice, Independence Day." Sam says, with a small smile. Bucky nods in agreement. Steve pops the movie in and settles on the couch. They're about 20 minutes in and Bucky speaks up.

"Guys I love this movie but I'm gonna be honest, the best part is the last 30 minutes." He says with a chuckle. "Honestly? I can't even disagree with you, I mean the parts before is great but the best shit about the movie comes at that last 30." Sam says.

Steve nods, only half paying attention because Steve however, Loves this whole thing. Then again, He loves every new movie he's ever watched since being introduced to all he's missed since he woke up in the 21st century.

"Aww look at him, getting all caught up in the patriotism." Bucky whispers to Sam. They both giggle.

"Whatever. You both are wrong." He says with a smirk still focused on the screen. they eventually get to the end of those last 30 minutes and Bucky and Sam are going wild. Steve just laughs at them.

"Holy shit! I have to cheer them on everytime I see it! they barely made it off that planet! did you see how the hole was almost shut?!" Sam exclaims.

"I know right?! and when that guy flew right into the core of that planet to save everyone else god that's so brave of him. I absolutely adore that." Bucky says with a huge smile on his face.

Sam gets a huge smile of his own and looks over at Steve, "Oh my god that actually reminds me of this one time when Steve says when he was pre-serum and just got himself into the army he threw his entire body onto what he thought was a live grenade and was ready to save everyone else's life by giving his but it was just a fake one that was thrown out to test everyone's reactions. God that was brave!" Sam says, his face lighting up because he was so proud.

Steve however, freezes. He's in so much fucking trouble now.

Steve closes his eyes and whispers "Oh God.." He always swore to himself he'd never tell Bucky what he did that day.

Steve told Sam however anddd.. Well now Bucky knows. Bucky stops smiling.

Sam noticed this and so he does too. Steve's about to get it. Bad.

Bucky straightens up immediately and stares daggers into the side of Steve's face. Steve doesn't even have to look at him to know he doing it. Bucky looks over at Sam with a shocked look and Sam just shrugs. He stares back at Steve.

"Steve." Bucky says sternly. "Yeah?" Steve replies, still not looking at him, his voice sounding so small.

"Are you out of your goddamned mind what the hell?!" Bucky exclaims with a small laugh but he knows it's not funny to him.

"Lives were at stake Buck, it was 70 Something years ago, I'm alive and perfectly fine now just please let it go..." Steve tries.

"It could of been real Steve and you were ready to fucking die immediately is what it seems like! Joining the army against me begging you not to is one goddamn thing but then you're ready to just take yourself out like that for those people?!" Bucky shouts.

Steve takes a deep breath, Has nothing to say.

"If it was real I would've lost you! They wouldn't even truly fucking cared. Sure they'd have some memorial for your bravery Steve and gave some medal in your honor but that's it! They don't love you like me or know you like that!!" Bucky says and can feel his heart beat racing in his chest, his breath coming fast.

Sam comes up behind Bucky and wraps his arms around his torso. "Bucky....it's okay. it's okay..." Sam whispers soothingly. Bucky can't think straight right now. He lets Sam hold him. He looks all around him and the next thing he says comes out in quick-fire Russian.

"Fuck. my heart I swear I love you so much sometimes it just fucking physically hurts me why the fuck would you be that damn reckless I mean I've seen you do some stupid shit but this just worries me most even though it's long over and done." Bucky is still mumbling in Russian with his hand on his forehead when Steve finally looks over at him and takes that hand of his face and holds it.

"Buck.. please... I can't apologize for this because I thought I was saving lives and I could never apologize for that." Bucky sighs and snatches his hand out of Steve's and rubs his temples.

"I know.. God I know. You're just so fucking reckless Steve. I hate the idea you could get killed for these kind of things you do! You're still like that and this is what bothers me! You are the only reason I'm even keeping myself alive and you put yourself in extreme danger all the time! Then I find out you pulled this shit?! Do you have a death wish too?!" Bucky asks, anger very clear as his voice cracks while he yells.

Steve just stares at him. "Let him go Sam. Please." Is all Steve responds. Sam unravels his arms slowly, then wipes his own tears away. Bucky just doesn't move stares angrily at Steve.

"Bucky. I know how reckless I am when I feel it's the right thing to do. To be honest, you're most of my impulse control and whenever you're not around I'm fucking losing it. I don't know what I'm doing." He says. Bucky breathes out harshly through his nose and his expression softens.

"I know. I've noticed. I hate this god I'm so fucking mad at you." He says but keeps his eyes on Steve's precious baby blues.

"Please understand that I need you around Steve. If it's between me or you dying then it better be me first.." Bucky murmurs.

"If I ever confirmed you or Sam were dead there would be no more of me." Steve says sternly, anger in his tone.

"Both of you stop! enough. Neither one of you are dying anytime soon and I'm damn sure not letting that happen on my watch do you both understand ME?" Sam speaks.

They both look at him. Bucky rubs his thigh.

"Sam..." Bucky starts.

"No. I mean it. Bucky, We have this thing where we constantly go back and forth at each other and I love it. It's stupid and it's petty but it's just so..Us. We know we're cool by now but we just keep doing it. Plus.. I wasn't kidding when I said you were kinda cute."

Bucky actually cracks a small smile. "pffft. Kinda?" He says back. "Whatever Samuel."

Sam rolls his eyes and opens up more than that "alright you're fucking gorgeous, Happy?" He says. Bucky just smiles again. It fades away though.

"And Steve you already know how close we've always been, Even from the first time we met it was like we were inseparable. You already know how much I feel about you. So when you asked me to be a part of what we all have right now, It I immediately had to consider." He finishes.

They both stare at him lovingly. "Please Bucky, Please remember how much you understand him. You know his heart, How he thinks and reacts. How passionately he feels." Bucky stares into Steve's eyes again. Steve lets himself be judged by Bucky's gaze.

"I'm just so scared, Sam." Bucky starts, never taking his eyes of Steve. "I'm scared for him. There's never a day that goes by that I'm not scared for him. Scared that one day he gets himself into something that should've never happened to him and he's gone." Bucky says, Still a bit angry, Tearing his gaze away from him and closing his eyes to lean back and lay down against Sam's lap.

Bucky misses being void of emotion sometimes. He'd never have to feel so strongly this way if he was just blank. Sam nods at his statement.

"Me too Bucky. We know he cares so much to the point we're afraid it'll be his downfall right?" Sam asks.

"Right." Bucky replies. Steve leans back himself and sighs sadly.

"And Steve? Please try to think about your actions. I know you're the type of person that wants to die a hero, but Steve, you're already going to accomplish that. I mean hello, You're Captain America. Everyone who was ever a fan of you is going to mourn your death and remember everything you did, and that's a lot of fucking people." Steve nods in agreement. Sam continues.

"It's okay to put the extremely valiant acts to rest sometimes, No one's going to think any less of you if you if you're not putting your life at risk 24/7. ESPECIALLY not Bucky and I."

Steve nods his head in understanding. "I can agree to that. I'll think much smarter and try to learn to properly choose my battles for you both... I swear." Steve says in a way that you can hear the promise in his voice.

"Good. That's all we want." Sam finishes. Steve smiles at Sam. He smiles back. Steve looks down to Bucky who's blinking slowly, frustration still there on his face.

"Buck... please..." Steve begs, slowly changing his position on the couch, crawling on his hands and knees closer to him then slowly sitting on top of his thick thighs. Bucky instantly looks up at him and sighs, annoyed. His hands instantly goes to rub against Steve's thighs.

Bucky's face is more of a blank expression now. He rolls his eyes but gives in instantly. "You fucking punk..." He mumbles, groaning as he sneaks his hands up Steve's shirt, Feeling the warmth coming from his soft skin. Steve goes to remove his shirt but Bucky protests.

"No. Don't." He grunts, snatching Steve's own wrists away from the hem of his shirt. This makes Steve let out a small moan.

Sam bites his lip and reaches over so he can reach the hem of Bucky's shirt and he pulls it up and over him. Bucky of course has to stop touching Steve and lift his head up from Sam's lap for a second so he can do so.

Sam watches them interact for a minute and then reaches his hands over again, this time to squeeze massage Bucky's pecs. Bucky arches his back at the feeling of this touch and his hips roll slightly. Steve. moves a few inches up so he's sitting right on Bucky's hips, So he can now feel the friction when he moves.

"ugh..you're such a tease." Bucky states as he looks up toward Sam with a moan when Sam's fingers start pinching and pulling at his nipples, while he squeezes his pecs. "mhmm" Is all Sam replies with a low moan of his own.

After a moment Bucky stops everything. "Alright, Get off of me and lay down at that end." Bucky commands to Steve.

He crawls over top of him once Steve complies. He lays down on his back and gives Bucky that innocent look. That one Bucky remembers he used to give when Bucky would have to leave for a while sometimes. Damn it. He couldn't stay mad at him. Ever.

"You're still my little Stevie aren't you?" He asks, a genuine smile coming over his face, petting Steve's hair gently. "Always." Is all Steve replies, His eyes lighting up once he sees Bucky's not upset looking anymore. Bucky winks at him again. Bucky takes another deep breath and drags Steve closer to the middle of the couch.

"Come here Sam, Kneel on the other side of him. Hold his wrists down." Bucky says. Steve smirks and already lifts his hands over his head. Sam is quick to follow, moving to the other side and pinning his wrists down hard. He knows Steve could instantly break free of his hold if he wanted to, being a super soldier and all, but he'll try hard not to.

Bucky moves down until his teeth catch the hem of Steve's shirt. He pulls his shirt up his body with his teeth and stops when he exposes the nipples. Bucky licks his lips and licks a slow, single stripe over both of his perfect pecs.

Bucky then takes a nipple into his mouth, moans in delight as he swirls the warm, smooth skin around his tongue. Steve groans and squeezes his thighs tighter on Bucky's sides, As he continues to suck hard on him.

"oooh fuck I think you might leave a bruise there..." Sam moans. Bucky stops for a second. Gives him small pecks on his chest.

"I think he'd like that, Bet he wants to be bruised. look at him blush. He's so adorable." Bucky whispers to Sam. Steve is already breathing heavily and is in fact blushing all over, trying to turn away and hide his smile.

"Look at me doll. Let me see your smile Stevie." Steve peers up at him and smiles shyly. Bucky smiles back down at him. Bucky notices Steve still has his legs wrapped around him. He bites his lip and when he moves over to his other nipple and begins to suck, He begins thrusting his hips, dry humping him through both of their sweats. Steve really struggles to move his arms then, But Sam does a good job holding him down.

Steve just wants to run his fingers through Bucky's hair so bad, push his head down, make him suck harder.

"You're gonna.. you're just gonna, make me come like this?" Steve asks, barely feeling like he has the breath available in his lungs to say it.

"Mmmhmm" Was all the reply Bucky could manage. His mouth being busy and all. Steve arches his back and groans as he sucks a little harder on this nipple as well. He starts including tiny bites around the areola as he sucks and Steve almost loses it, Spreads his legs wide so Steve can get more friction as Bucky thrusts onto him. After a few more minutes, That familiar feeling spreads through him.

"Almost.." Steve says barely above a whisper, so low Bucky missed it but Sam heard. Steve has his eyes closed in absolute bliss.

"He's gonna come for you Buck. Harder." Sam whispers. "I'm gonna come too...ugh shit." Bucky moans back. Steve hasn't heard a word.

Bucky stops sucking and Steve whines at the lost until he feels Bucky's hips thrusting onto him harder.

"Oooh fuck!" Steve exclaims loudly, tossing his head back, a string of moans and curses leaving him. Bucky leans in and sucks hard at one spot on Steve's now exposed neck and that does it for both of them. First Steve arches his back and comes hard, squeezing his thighs around Bucky's sides again as he comes down from the feeling.

Soon Bucky is right behind him and he groans deeply as his movements slows as he comes, the feeling of his dick pulsating while pressed right up against Steve's making him shiver.

Once Bucky catches his breath enough, He kisses Steve's forehead, Then his nose, Then his lips. Whispers that he loves him in a deep tone right in his ear which makes him smile again. Once they've both rested Steve turns to look at Sam, Who's just sitting at the end where he was holding Steve's hands down at. Steve has that lustful look in his eyes again.

"Sam..." Steve starts in a flirty voice, siting up slowly, rubbing across Sam's chest. Sam looks at his eyes and gives him a peck on the lips.

"yeah?" he responds back with a smile.

"Why don't you sit in between us hmm?" Steve suggested. Sam didn't ask any questions, just did what was asked. Bucky slowly sat himself up too as well. They were both now sitting on each side of him, rubbing his torso and whispering sweet things in his ear, nipping his earlobes gently as they said them.

"Guys... Please..." Sam begged, unable to stop smiling.

"You're right baby, I won't waste anymore time." Steve says seductively in his ear. He kneels on the floor in front of him pulls Sam out of his pants.

"Look at that you're already dripping a bit." Bucky says as he gets on the floor right next to Steve.

Sam looks at them both on their knees in front of them, eyeing his length like it's all they want in this world right now. He thinks about that and already has a small problem breathing normally for now. They both dart their tongues out and taste the pre-come dripping along the tip. Sam releases a guttural moan at the contact of the two tongues on him.

"Fuck, You always taste so good." Bucky groans out, licking stripes up and down one side of Sam's dick, Steve smiles and does the same on the other side. Sam gently thrusts his hips up in rhythm with their tongues.

"ughh..ohhh shit... Oh fuck that feels good.. so fucking good" Sam mumbles in between moans. They both giggle to each other at Sam's approval of their work then Steve wets his lips before sliding his lips up and down the length of him. Bucky notices and follows what he does.

"Shit..shit. I wanna come please make me come..oh fuck...fuck.." Sam whispers when they both start moaning around his length, making the intensity of the pleasure multiply.

"Go ahead Sammy. Please do." Steve begs, starts using his tongue along his length again, so does Bucky.

All it takes are those few licks and he's throwing his head back moaning as the come flows out of him and down his length. Bucky and Steve both moan in approval. Once he's done, Steve starts sucking again on his own, just to get a reaction out of Sam. which it did. Sam laughed as the over sensitivity hips convulse uncontrollably.

"No no no please! Please Steve noooo fuck..." He whimpered. Steve stops.

"you sure you're feeling nice and empty there Sam?" Steve rasps out. Bucky laughs

"Yes Yes I swear.." Sam says in between another laugh.

"That's good baby." Steve says.

All three of them look at each other as they all just sit on the couch a few minutes later. they're mostly just getting themselves together for yet another shower they desperately need.

"Alright guys, Unfortunately we can't sit here forever. We gotta get another shower then really head to bed here. Also, For the love of god please don't try anything. I don't think I got the energy in me. I barely have the energy to even take this shower." Steve says, Still a little breathless.

They both look at him and agree to his statement. Bucky kisses them both on the head and is the first to make his way to the shower. They soon get up right after him.

"I love you both alright? Please manage to stay out of serious danger and so will I. Okay?" He says right before they exit the living room. They both nod in agreement, loving smiles on their faces.

"Good. So it's a deal."


	7. If I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Steve's last dream. This one has him role playing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this chapter or the next one! Sorry! I just want these next two to focus on Steve's dreams.

Steve was starting to think the lucid dreams were over since that night in the living room after the day of the panic attack. This was until 4 nights later. He wasn't sure it was a dream at first. Since it started with him awaking in bed in his room...Then he notices Sam and Bucky aren't there, and how everything in his room is in the exact same place and looks the same but sort of either broken, cracked, or covered in dust and cobwebs.  

Everything looks almost colorless. He gets out of the bed. As he stands, He notes even the bed looks extremely old and worn. He looks down at it in disgust starts to head towards the door.Then. Steve just stops. He begins to notice the feeling of the room. It's cold and this makes him anxious a bit. The air feels heavy and it feels like an abandoned space.

He looks behind him to the outside and it's nighttime. The moon is out and is the only thing that is illuminating the room, though very slightly. It's sort of hard for the moon's light to filter through the extremely dusty and kind of cracked window. He also notices that it's...Snowing? Steve has a confused and nervous expression on his face but decides to ignore it.

He takes in the scent of the room. He inhales mostly debris and coughs as an immediate reaction and sneezes once. Steve decides it's pretty much time to leave. He walks slowly across the old, creaking floor and takes one more glance around this strange, almost crumbled version of his room before he opens the door and steps out into the hall.

The outside doesn’t match the atmosphere and appearance of his room though it does share the similarity of it being dark out there except for the light from outside filtering through. However, It is definitely not his house. He steps out into an old, Huge royal palace looking kind of place.

In front of him is an elegant and wide flight of stairs covered with one of those small width red carpets. He looks behind him to the door he stepped out of, he notices that it’s now gone. He looks both ways on each side of him. There's nothing but really long hallways on both sides when he looks.. He figures he should probably just head down the stairs.

Once he sticks a foot out to start walking, that's when he notices he's fully dressed in an outfit he doesn't recognize. He didn't feel his clothing change at all. He wearing black jeans, a black button down shirt, a black leather jacket, black combat boots, and black gloves. He also has on a thigh holster with a slot full with bullets but an empty part where the gun should be.

He runs his hands over the material of his jacket as he walks slowly down the stairs. It's almost dead silent in this place. The only sounds he hears is the howling winds coming from the outside. Steve can slightly see these winds through the two large floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows on the sides of the huge door at the bottom of the stairs. He stops in the middle of the stairway to look.

It's still snowing like it was when he looked out of the window a few moments ago, though the heavy wind is new. At least he thinks so. He continues walking down the stairs, Looking around him nervously still. It's kind of dull and dark around him, only just enough light so he can see where he's going.

He's still feeling kind of anxious from the cold feeling of the air, but it’s not way too cold, like in the nightmare. So he doesn't feel like he's going to break down. He takes a deep breath and shrugs the feeling off when he finally gets to the bottom of the stairs. Steve feels stuck now. He doesn't know which part of the house he's suppose to go to and figure out this dream. 

He definitely doesn't want to go outside the huge door into the winter cold. He's feeling chilly enough as it is and doesn't want that feeling intensifying again. Steve's hands begin fidgeting again as he looks all around him. "It's dark...I'm alone.." He starts thinking to himself. "Where do I go? I have to go somewhere..." He adds on as he looks to his left and sees another long, empty hallway.

He starts taking slow steps towards it and is breathing hard, not knowing anything that could happen as he walks. Once he's about to enter the hallway he hears hard footsteps echoing behind him and getting louder as they come towards him quick. He stills his movements and stands completely still with his hands at his sides, preparing to turn around and swing at whatever was there.

He feels himself heating up in nervousness until he hears the muffled, deep voice speak.

"Sir?" Steve closes his eyes and breathes out once before he turns around super quick and faces who's there.  It's Bucky. In his complete winter soldier uniform including the mask. Just minus the glasses. Bucky holds his hands up in front of himself as a reaction to Steve's quick turning. "It's alright, Just me, sir." Bucky continues in that monotone voice to try to calm him.

Steve stares at him and realizes that he was speaking Russian…. Russian that he…understood? Steve is still silent and breathing sort of hard. He then just looks over Bucky completely. 

"Wh-...Why are you in uniform?" Steve asks lowly, still not letting his guard down, ready to fight. He gasps as he realized he was also speaking Russian.

"I had this on when we got here Sir... Are you alright? Do you remember when you said you were going to check out this area for anyone that could interfere before we walked through this room and that I should wait in that hall. You said if you were not back in 10 minutes or if I heard anything come find you.” Bucky pauses and just stares at him.

Steve crosses his arms. Decides maybe he should say something, anything. “Okay.”

“Nothing was heard but it has been 11 minutes. I was counting. I was just about to go look for you until I saw you about to go into the other hall." Bucky states.

Steve just stares at him again before he looks at his surroundings then responds.

"What do you mean "when we got here"?" He asks. Ignoring everything else because he knows that’s some of his dream’s nonsense that he’s not concerned with.

Bucky furrows his eyebrows with confusion. "Sir? This is a mission. Remember?" Steve lets his guard down and gets closer to him.

"Uh, No." Is all Steve replies.

Bucky takes a second to try to form the story. Then he speaks. "Pierce needs us to eliminate a few targets that reside here. Says they're a threat to hydra's plans. Where's your gun?" Bucky says.

Steve ignores that question because what the fuck... Pierce? Hydra?... Calling him Sir? What is this? "What?... What the hell does Pierce and Hydra have to do with this and why are you calling me-" Steve stops himself when Bucky looks down at Steve's empty gun holster and takes out a 9mm pistol and sticks it into his holster.

"So now that you are armed we have to get to the targets before dawn. It’s 4am, dawn comes at 6:30am. Stay close to me." Bucky says, already walking away towards the hallway Steve was about to go into.

No. This conversation isn't over. He needs to know what this means.

"Wait." Steve commands and grabs him by his metal arm and yanks him back harshly. Bucky's eyes go soft and he stands at attention ready to listen. Steve thinks to himself :  "Why was I so aggressive like that just now, I didn't have to do that."

He runs a hand affectionately through Bucky's hair before he continues, though Bucky barely reacts to this. "Why do you call me Sir like that?" He asks. Steve badly needs to figure this out.

Bucky blinks at him a few times and furrows his brows in confusion again. "You are my handler for this mission, Sir." Bucky responds. Steve glares in sadness and  disbelief and takes his hand into his and rubs the top with his other hand.

"Bucky. No baby. It's me, Steve." He tries. Thinking maybe since it’s his dream he can try to turn it around and change who’s apart of it. His dream isn’t having it. Bucky gently takes his hand away and looks at it then looks to Steve. Bucky takes a second to think then speaks.

"I am not this...Bucky, Sir. You are confused. I am not sure if I should think you may have been drugged and our presence here is known and we have been compromised. Or at least you have been compromised. Don't worry sir, I have been given orders to always protect my current handler first. If it is the end of the mission and you feel I did not perform that task in a satisfactory manner, I will kindly take my punishment.”

Steve’s heart breaks having to hear him talk like this. As upset as he was though, he couldn’t stop thinking of how interesting this was.

Steve starts thinking crazy things like how maybe he can see into the past through other people’s perspective or something like that. He decides that makes no sense and just stops thinking and goes along with this. Or does he just go along with it? Should he think about this further?

While he was wondering about all this, Bucky starts walking away again and gives Steve a signal that says to follow him, his assault rifle ready in hand.

Steve just goes ahead and follows him down the long hallway again. "So, you’re the asset, The Winter Soldier, correct?" Steve asks, trying to piece the scenario together.

Bucky stops once again and turns to him. "Yes sir." He replies. Steve shrugs and replies, “Okay, just making sure.” Taking glances all around the hallway.

He can't believe he's having this conversation or this dream. He doesn't want to be reminded of Hydra and what they did to Bucky.

He also very much hates having to see Bucky like this. Seeing him as The Winter Soldier again. Despite all his negative emotions, he decides to follow along. Steve decides he has no choice to do so until he wakes up.

“Sir, I hear footsteps around this corner. I will neutralize the threat.” Bucky says, getting ready to take the shot’s necessary.

Steve thinks about that for a moment then has a sudden thought. “Won’t the loud noise echo through this house? That’s not a wise idea.” Steve advises.

“Don’t worry sir, My weapons are equipped with a silencer. Which means your gun is too in case you haven’t noticed.” Bucky replies.

Steve nods his head in approval. “Good, Good.” He tells him that he can go ahead and take the shots when ready. Bucky steps around the corner and eliminates the person with 3 shots in a matter of seconds before they could even react beyond a shocked gasp.

He then gives the signal that asks Steve to follow him again. Steve takes out his own gun from his holster that Bucky has given him, makes sure it’s loaded with bullets then steps around the corner with him. Steve looks down to the bodies on the ground before him.

There wasn’t just one person, There were three people on the ground. They looked like they may have been security guards.

They were all shot right in between the eyes. Bucky always did have the perfect aim. Bucky looks over to him, perhaps silently asking for approval of his marksmanship. Steve puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles in approval. Bucky just nods and continues walking.

Steve stops him before he goes on. “What about the bodies? We can’t just leave them here.” He points down to them before looking in Bucky’s eyes, wanting to know what he would do.

Bucky looks around for a few seconds until he notices a door to the left of the dead bodies. He nods his head towards the closet to alert Steve of his discovery. Steve nods back and steps ahead of him and goes to open the door. Of course it’s the perfect place to hide bodies there. It looks like a dumpster room for trash.

Steve sort of smirks and thinks to himself again. “Well, this dream place has everything, it’s a weird place to put this room, but still, really convenient.”

Once he has the door open Bucky already is holding two of the bodies over his shoulders and walking past him into the room. “Put the bodies in the farthest dumpsters from the door. I don’t know if it matters or not but just to make sure, you should.” Steve directs him.

Bucky does as he says and Steve keeps holding the door open for him as he goes to pick up the third body. Steve would’ve helped him but he really doesn’t feel comfortable right now and it just makes him sick. Once Bucky is done properly disposing of the last body they are both back in the hall.

Steve looks for blood on the ground before he lets Bucky keep walking and once he doesn't notice any they keep going.

Steve is just walking carefully behind him again as they walk down the seemingly never ending hall. He’s trying to take in this entire place again just desperately trying to figure out if this place is familiar or not. He doesn’t ever remember being in a place like this.

“There. You see this room we are coming up on? This is the room where the targets are.” Bucky whispers quietly.

Steve snaps out of his racing thoughts when he spoke to him. “Oh? Uh how do you know?” He asks in response.

Bucky looks around before he answers, walking closer to the big doors at the end of the hallway. “When we were outside, at that mountain all the way over there?” He points outside one of the large windows.

Steve looks over and sees what he was talking about. “Yeah? What about it?”

“We spied on them inside that room from there through one of these these windows for about two hours before we made the moves to sneak into the house.” Bucky replies.

“Oh.. Well… How did we get in and wind up getting back to this location we were looking at?” Steve asks, generally interested.

“We traveled down the mountain and drove through a road for a few minutes snuck in through the backdoor entrance and kept climbing our way up stairs. We looked outside the windows and considered that once we were up high enough to see the top of the mountain which is where we were, then we were almost there. Make sense?” Bucky says then asks.

“Yes. I guess.” Steve replies. They don’t say anything after that for a minute and then Steve decides to speak up once again when they were right at the door.

“You know, I don’t remember you being this vocal under Hydra’s control.” Steve says, smiling. Bucky turns around and looks at him like he did something wrong. Steve’s smile fades away. “I’m apologize sir. I will limit my words.” He says.

Steve can see his eyes look very sad with his response. He sighs and pulls him away from the door a bit, further back down the hallway. Steve doesn't know why he’s doing so much right now like this is real but he feels like he really has to. Dream or not.

Bucky looks at him in confusion as Steve takes his rifle and places it on the ground next to them. He takes his face into his hands and makes him look Steve in his eyes. “Listen. Do not apologize. You are allowed to talk okay? You understand?” He says.

Bucky’s sad eyes fade and he just blinks at him for a few moments before he answers. “...Yes Sir.”

“Good. As a matter of fact-” Steve stops his sentence to reach around behind his mask to undo the straps to take his mask off. He holds the removed mask in his hand for a second and they both are looking down at it before Steve tosses it to the side. Steve smirks slightly as he looks upon his face.

Bucky’s face is still stoic and emotionless for a few more seconds before his expression suddenly changes. Steve raises his eyebrows at the change of expression.

“Everything alright?” Steve asks…. In English. Steve touches his own lips in shock at him reverting back to English.

Bucky looks down at himself then back up to Steve and speaks in a confused voice. “Steve?” is all he says at first.

Steve reacted calmly with a smile to his sudden remembrance. He’s gone through this before. “Yep.” is what he says back.  

He wishes it was that easy in real life back when he had to fight to get Bucky back. He just takes off the mask and everything is alright again.

“What’s going on here?” Bucky asks, looking at the gun on the ground, looking at the big door they were near, looking out the windows.

Steve shrugs before he answers. “Apparently, This is a mission, I’m your handler, and we were going through those doors to eliminate targets.” He answers for him. Bucky shakes his head.

“That makes.. absolutely no sense..how are YOU my handler? Is this some fucked up dream?”  Steve almost wants to laugh with how they think the same thing.

“That’s actually exactly what it is Buck. I wish you were aware of it, I was speaking Russian. It was crazy.” Steve says as he smiles. Bucky smiles back.

“Wow yeah this is definitely some crazy dream. So..we were going in there to kill whoever’s there?” Bucky asks, pointing at the door.

“Yes baby. Some mission for Pierce and Hydra or whatever.” Steve responds, smoothing Bucky’s hair out of his face.

“Let me guess, did I say something along the lines of how they were a threat to Hydra’s plans?” He asks.

“Yep, exactly.” Steve says. Bucky scoffs in disgust and grabs Steve’s hand and drags them back down the hallway. Steve laughs a bit and lets himself be pulled along.

“Where are we going?” Steve just has to ask in the middle of his laughter.

“We’re leaving, somehow. Oh wait-” Bucky stops himself to pull out another gun and tells Steve to stay behind him. “Run with me, come on.”

Steve looks to him as they both start jogging slightly.

“Why are we running?”

“Well I know it's a dream but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun right?” Bucky says. Steve has no idea what this means at all.

“Like how? What’s going on?” He asks, still with a smile. Bucky doesn’t say anything in response at first.

Bucky stops running and so does Steve in response as they run around a corner and reach a door. Steve notices that when they get there the scenery completely changes. 

It’s not cold inside and snowing outside anymore. He can see through two more large windows that it’s completely sunny and bright, he can hear birds chirping. The house is much more illuminated than before, It looks beautiful.

“Woah..” Steve mumbles looking at the scenery around him.

Bucky looks back at him and smiles, grabs his hand again and leads him to the door. “Yeah. So if this is anything like my real life missions at all, Hydra agents are hiding somewhere not far waiting for me to complete my mission so my handler can take me to them so they can retrieve me.”

“Oh?” Steve questions.

"Yep. So they would know if I suddenly reverted back to myself. Something they put in my brain or my arm I think.” Bucky says.

Steve smiles and shakes his head in agreement. That’s something T’Challa and his research scientists had removed from him many years ago. “Yeah you’re right. So where are we going?”

Bucky opens the door and guides Steve out, closing the door behind him as he steps out himself. “We’re gonna run from them.” Is what he says with a smirk. As soon as he says this there is the sound of vehicles speeding through gravel.

“They’re coming.” Steve says. Bucky nods at him in understanding. At first the vehicles were just heard but then they come into sight. The as soon as the agents notice him they abruptly stop their cars and jump out with guns ready.

“On the ground! On the ground now!” They shout in Russian, running towards him.

“Buck! Through the trees come on!” Steve exclaims grabbing his arm and Bucky finds himself smiling again as they quickly start running through the trees next to them.

The Hydra agents weren’t far behind. They dodged through the trees together running side by side missing the bullets being fired at them very slightly.

“Shit! They’re better shooters in the dream!” Bucky exclaims, looking behind him to the agents on their trail. There’s at least 8 of them.

“I know! So-” Steve says back but then pauses so they can both jump over a tree log in the way. “So uh do we just run until we get shot or is there some way we can lose them?” He asks.

Bucky looks to him to open his mouth and reply but as soon as he does one of the agents blow up a tree a few feet ahead of them and they both stumble and fall in shock. 

Steve is the first to spring back to his feet and he sees Bucky is struggling to regain balance so  he just lifts Bucky up and puts him over his shoulder as he keeps running.

“Oh Shit!” Bucky says in surprise as he grips tight on Steve’s back for balance. He smiles at just how strong Steve is as he carries him with no problem.

Since he’s facing behind them Bucky gets the idea to take out the pistol and start using his amazing aim to their advantage to take the agents out.

Immediately he sees it’s kind of hard with the fact that he’s shaking a lot in the position he’s in but he manages to take out an agent and one running right behind him with one bullet.

“Pass-through bullets. Nice.” Bucky thinks to himself and smiles in approval. He then focuses on another one who’s about to shoot another explosive round at them and manages to shoot a bullet right through the chamber where the explosives reside.

This results in a huge explosion and this not only takes out the agent holding the rpg, but the rest of the agents too. Just one problem though. It still is a huge explosion and they gotta duck down somewhere quick if they want to avoid the effects of it. 

Steve looks behind him for a quick second as the explosion happens. He sprints as much faster as he can with Bucky on his shoulder. The explosion is spreading pretty fast though and gaining up on them.

“Drop me! Drop me! I can run! Quick!” Bucky rushes and says. Steve drops him off his shoulder and they’re sprinting faster than they ever have before and they notice at the end of the trees there's a cliff.

“Do you think we’d die if we sprung off that cliff?!” Steve yells through the sound of the explosives.

“Hopefully not! We’re full of serum so this has to help us live right?!” Bucky yells back smirking, looking behind him. They’ve got a good distance between them and the explosion. Now they just got to get to this cliff.

They get to the cliff and make the jump. Below them is a huge body of water. They manage not to hit any underwater rocks on the way down. They both get to the surface and take huge inhales. Steve wastes no time and pulls Bucky by one of the straps on his uniform and he swims to dry land.

Once they both crawl onto land they’re breathing hard and super tired. They look at each other before flopping down and laying on their backs. They’re both just laying there for a few seconds until chunks of the trees that must’ve blown up from the explosion start falling down in front of them into the water and the water splashes all over them.

They both jump up and move themselves farther back into the little cove behind them. Steve holds onto Bucky and they both laugh as they watch the water splash all over the place.

They look at each other again and Bucky is the first to speak. “Wasn’t that fun?” He asks with a smirk.

“Your idea of fun is fucked up.” Steve says, with a smirk of his own.

“I can always have fun if I’m with you.” Bucky admits. Steve looks at him lovingly and  lays down and pats his chest and opens his arms as a signal for Bucky to lay down on top of him. He does.

Once Bucky is settled over top of him Steve has one hand massaging his scalp and the other resting over his back. Bucky has his eyes closed and relaxes at the sound of Steve’s heartbeat and the feeling of his chest rising and falling. Steve kisses him on top of the head.

“I can always have fun with you too.” He replies. They were just laying there for a while now, listening to the sounds of the water around them.

Steve looks down to see that Bucky has fallen asleep on him. He smiles and lays back and closes his eyes to do the same.

When he closes his eyes in the dream, he opens them to find he’s awake in his bedroom. For real this time, anyway.

Sam is awake already, sitting up with his legs crossed next to Bucky and Steve, and he’s petting his fingers through Bucky’s hair, who is actually awake also, laying on top of Steve like in the last moments of his dream.

Steve smiles and rubs Bucky’s lower back. “Hey guys.” He grumbles sleepily.

Sam and Bucky look to Steve’s face once they see he’s awake. Bucky kisses him on the chin. “Hey Stevie.” Bucky says with a smile before nuzzling his nose against Steve’s neck. Steve giggles at the sensation.

“Hi baby, how you feeling?” Sam says in greeting, bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

Steve rubs Sam’s thigh and smiles to him too. “I’m alright Sam. How long you guys been up?”

“Since about 10am. So that’s about 30 minutes.” Bucky mumbles, his face still in Steve’s neck.

“Oh okay. Well it’s still early. Cool. How about I make us some breakfast hmm?” Steve suggests, sitting up. Bucky slowly moves off of him as he does.

“Fine with me. Come on Bucky, lets go wait in the living room.” Sam suggests, taking Bucky’s hand and pulling him gently over Steve and out of bed.

“Mmm.. okay.” Is all Bucky says as he stands up with him and wipes the sleep out of his eyes, following Sam. Steve stays behind a moment, taking a few minutes to get himself together and wake up completely.

Then, Steve is quite frankly kind of shocked. No witty remarks? No backtalk of any kind? He just shrugs it off and slips on some house shoes and heads to the kitchen. On his way there through the living room is when he hears them. He stands at the doorway of the living room and listens to them.

“Listen, Sam my hair can look good when I want it to. It’s too early in the morning for this.” Bucky says, tossing a pillow at him.

“Just saying though, you look funny as hell. You got to have the funniest bed head I have ever laid eyes on.” Sam says chuckling and throwing the pillow back.

“Every morning with this? Really? I was supposed to be the one making this relationship hell for you but you’re getting me first. Ugh.” Bucky says through his own laughter, throwing the pillow back once again.

“I sure am.You ain’t getting me Becky.” Sam says moving closer to him and kissing him. Bucky can’t help but smile, “Whatever Samantha.” He mumbles, kissing him back.

“You two are ridiculous. I love it.” Steve says. They both look over at him and smile. Steve smiles back and when he looks away they watch him walk into the kitchen in adoration.

They both come inside and sit at the kitchen table. Steve looks at them in confusion. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Just wanted to keep you company in here.” Bucky says. Sam nods in agreement.

Steve just smiles at them and his face blushes.

God he loves them so much.


	8. Feeling Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they have a pleasant time at breakfast, it's discovered that Steve has been trying to force down feelings and information about a subject that Sam and Bucky need to know. Once again, they come to the rescue and are there to make Steve feel better. 
> 
> Later, Sam makes a suggestion of how him and Bucky can help Steve relieve some stress. It leads to an intresting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn it took me long enough to post this huh? I hope you enjoy it!

It doesn't take long for Steve to make the simple breakfast he promised. Some blueberry pancakes, bacon, and some egg and cheese omelettes for them.

He makes the plates and puts all of them on the table and was about to pour a glass of orange juice for all of them but Sam says he prefers milk in the mornings.

So Steve smiles and gets milk for Sam and pours the orange juice for himself and Bucky. Steve puts all the drinks on the table and sits down with them and they all start eating.

When they were halfway done that's when Bucky decides to execute his verbal attack of the morning like Sam did with him.

Bucky smiles over at Sam while he's eating when Sam picks up his glass to drink his milk. Steve looked up from his food to Bucky and saw him staring at Sam so he looks back and forth between Sam and Bucky.

Then Steve gives a knowing smile and shakes his head in amusement. "Bucky don't you sta-"

Bucky interrupts before Steve finishes his sentence. "So...you just...drink milk?" Bucky says like it's the strangest thing in the world. He drinks milk himself, but he just wants to mess with him.

"and here we go.." Steve mumbles. Once again acting like he's not going to enjoy this.

Sam stops mid-sip and puts the glass down. He gives Bucky the same playful smile right back. "Oh I'm sorry, is that offending you somehow?" He asks, then eating more of his food as he awaits Bucky's response.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that... oh I don't know...it's pretty much gross." He says back with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Buck, don't -" Steve tries. Chuckles when he gets interrupted again.

"I mean do you even notice the weird aftertaste? doesn't it bug you?" Bucky asks with an even wider grin, resting his chin on his hand.

All three of them can't help but break the characters they're trying to put on and laugh a little after that before Sam gets serious again as best as he could and replies. "Nah, because it's not weird. The only thing bugging me is you acting like milk isn't delicious."

Bucky lets out a sigh and shakes his head in disbelief. He crosses his hands on the table and addresses Steve. "Doll? Would you hand me the salt? I'd like to put a circle of it around me. Gotta protect myself from the obvious demon you bought in this house."

Steve glares at him playfully and actually pushes the salt away from him while pointing a finger in Bucky's face. "Alright that-that's enough out of you." Steve declares through his suppressed laughter.

Sam actually is suppressing his own laughter as he puts his fork down and shoves his finished plate aside. He mimics Bucky and also shakes his head in disbelief at his statement. He picks up the glass of milk he hasn't finished yet.

"You know I feel so sorry for you. You know with uh, how your tastebuds are truly not fully functional and all. It must be a sad life." Sam condescendingly says back, raising his glass towards Bucky as if making a toast and then drinking the rest of the milk.

Bucky gasps as if truly offended and pushes his now finished plate aside too. Steve just smiles again and rolls his eyes as he gets up and takes all of their plates to the sink and puts them in there.

When Steve sits back down he tries to interject playfully one more time. "Bucky plea-"

"Nah. You know what? Steve we can not have people who drink those kinda things in this house!" Bucky declares loudly, trying his best to keep a stern expression on his face as he says it and shrugs. Sam loses it and full on laughs. Steve bends over with his face in his hands and loses it with laughter also.

Bucky stares at them both for a minute before he speaks. "It's not funny!!" he exclaims jokingly. He's laughing along with them.

When they all come down enough from their laughter, they pause for a minute, then Sam speaks. "Okay, O-okay I'm good, I'm good."

Steve nods his head still with a huge smile. "M-Me too. Okay so...so, no milk for you then huh?" He asks and both Sam and Steve were about to laugh again.

Bucky just chuckles quietly and shakes his head again. He then ignores the question and stands up from his chair. "If you two are done, I would like if we could all get ready to go to the market because we need some food." He says, hitting them both playfully on the shoulders before walking towards the door.

Sam and Steve look at him and stand up themselves. Sam grabs Bucky by the wrist before he walks out. "Wait hold on...I'm a little concerned about you though." He says in almost a low whisper, pulling Bucky closer.

"What do you mean? I'm fine.." Bucky responds obviously confused, putting his free hand on Sam's waist.

Sam looks at him serious as ever when he gives his response. "It's just that.. will you be okay when we get to the dairy section and you have to see all that milk?"

Steve starts cracking up again behind them, and so does Sam, winking and pinching Bucky's cheek before pushing past him and leaving the room. When he exits Bucky is standing there with a slight blush and a mix between a happy and shocked expression on his face, listening to Steve's laughter.

"Damn he really got you! Oh my god...Ohhh..okay th-that was funny.." Steve says, trying to just stand up straight because he's laughing so hard.

Bucky looks over at him and smiles. Thinks about how cute he is when he looks laughing like this. His skin has a pink tint again and he seems like he could barely breathe with how much he's laughing.

"Oh yeah? You thought that was funny? Well I'm about to get you now." Bucky says and quickly attacks Steve where he stands. Steve starts yelling repeats of "No! No!" or "I'm sorry!" as he's laughing impossibly harder now.

Bucky gently wrestles Steve to the floor and sits on top of him and starts tickling him. Steve flails around like crazy trying to make him stop.

"What's funny is how you can't resist a good tickling you know that?" Bucky says through some of his own returning laughter again.

"N-No please! Okay okay no no no!" Is all Steve mumbles in response as he's kicking and screaming with his laughter.

Bucky just gives a wide smile at him as he stops and rubs Steve's torso. Steve is still full of giggles as he does so. Bucky leans down and gently wraps a hand around Steve's neck and kisses him deeply. "say you're sorry again." he commands in between kisses.

"Mmmm.. I'm sorry.." Steve says when he tilts his head up when Bucky bites and kisses along his jawline.

Bucky kisses along his jaw for just a bit longer before he sits up. "Can't deny such a pretty face. Alright, you're forgiven." He says with a groan.

They're both staring at each other lovingly for a minute. Bucky rubbing Steve's torso again and Steve rubbing and squeezing Bucky's thighs.

"I'd love to just have you on this floor for the rest of the morning...hell maybe all damn day, but we gotta get going, we really have to go to the market today." Bucky says breaking the silence.

"Hey, you're the one sitting on me. I can't go anywhere." Steve says with a smirk and a wink.

Bucky rolls his eyes with another smile and gives Steve one more quick peck on the lips before getting up then helping Steve up. They look at each other a little more and then head out the door to go join Sam so they can get ready.

\---------------------------------

"Alright so we should have the keys, the cash and uh...oh! I feel like I need a jacket." Steve says when they're all walking towards the door after getting ready.

Bucky looks behind him at Sam with an amused look at that statement before looking at Steve who's quickly walking back towards their room. "Steve...Its like 80 degrees." Bucky announces.

Steve stops in his tracks and looks back at him. He looks to the floor for a minute and thinks. "Still gonna get one just in case." he concludes and keeps heading back.

Bucky just raises an eyebrow and holds one of Sam's hands and looks him in the eyes. "Listen, you and literally everyone else can make all the old man jokes you want, but out of the two of us, Steve's more like an old man." He says.

Sam nods and looks behind him as Steve comes back with a light jacket on his arm. "Yeah, I can tell, trust me." He replies. Bucky shrugs and lets go of him. They both look to Steve.

"Feeling comfortable with your backup there grandpa?" Bucky says opening the door, holding his other arm in front of him signaling for them to go first.

They both go out ahead of him and once Bucky closes the door Steve turns back around to him. "Yeah, I just hate the thought of being cold. You know?" Steve says in response with a small smile but Bucky can see all the pain behind it. Fuck. That look makes him remember. He forgot for that small moment how Steve panics in the cold.

Bucky frowns and slowly runs a hand through Steve's hair. "I'm sorry Steve. If you feel you need a jacket it's okay. You feel safe? Everything okay?" Bucky asks. Sam comes to stand beside them, overhearing the conversation.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Well, something kind of relating to that just has been bothering me lately. We can talk in the car, let's go." Steve replies and turns quickly, rushing towards the car. Bucky and Sam look at each other for a quick moment and walk quickly behind him. It's Sam that calls out for him when they get to the car.

"Steve! Hold on. I'm sure Bucky didn't mean to hurt you." Sam begins to explain.

Steve looks at him in confusion. "I said that was fine Sam. It's okay. That's not what's bothering me. Let me explain on the way alright?" Steve says lowly. Sam sighs and nods. They all stare at each other for a few seconds before Steve uses the button on his car keys to unlock all the doors and they all get in.

\---------------------------------------------

It's about five minutes into the car ride and Steve doesn't say anything. Bucky who's in the back, speaks up. "So Steve... What's wrong?"

Steve presses his lips together tightly and takes a breath before responding. "I've been trying to ignore the feeling about this all morning but...Remember when I told you guys about the dream I had? The one that gave me the panic attack that day?"

Sam puts his hand on Steve's thigh. "Yeah. Please remember that it's not something you need to feel ashamed about. You don't have to explain yourself anymore for what happened."

Steve relaxes his tight grip on the wheel a little bit. "I know. I know. It's not just that dream or what happened after it that's bothering me. It's all my dreams in general. they've been going on for a while on and off lately. They used to happen almost every night since I first woke up after being frozen. Then they stopped for a long while and I started getting them again recently."

Bucky's eyes go wide. "You get dreams like this a lot?"

"Well, I get vivid or lucid dreams a lot. They're not all horrifying like the one I described that day. They're all just so clear and detailed, It's really like I'm awake in them." Steve says then once they come to a stop light a few moments later, he rubs his forearms nervously.

Bucky reaches over the seat and puts his hand on Steve's shoulder. "So even the good dreams bother you too?" he asks.

Steve puts his hands back on the wheel when the light turns green and sighs. "Yeah.. sometimes the scenery changes in ways that makes me feel nervous or there are a lot of flashing lights. Lots of small things that make my anxiety flare up a little when I wake up."

Sam gives him a worried look. "I'm so sorry baby. We had no idea you were feeling like this. I wish I could tell you why your mind shows you these images and makes you feel this way. I can't."

Steve nods. "It's alright Sam. I just want to stop these dreams or at least control them. I don't like being thrown into situations I didn't want to be a part of. No matter how much I play along with it."

Bucky gives him an understanding look. "You're feeling forced to keep playing along with these dreams because you feel you have no other choice? hmm?"

"Yeah. I feel like I can't escape this. Like there's no getting out of this. These dreams always relate to something in my life somehow. I just can't forget anything I want to forget because of this. Guys, I can't forget or at least barely have thoughts of things because I know these dreams will come back, reminding me."

Sam notices him visibly tensing and slightly shaking. He chooses his next words carefully so Steve doesn't feel like he's doing anything wrong.

Sam rubs his hand on Steve's thigh a bit harder. "I can imagine what that's like. It sounds like a PTSD kind of thing. Yet here you are. Still strong as ever. You probably thought you wouldn't be able to survive another day of that, but you keep doing it. We're so proud of you okay?"

Bucky smiles at Sam's motivational words. He couldn't agree more. He knows more than anyone just how much Steve's been through even before the serum and he couldn't be more proud of him if he tried. "That's right Steve. You already know you're one of the strongest people we've ever known."

Steve wipes his eyes. "Proud of me for living? Doesn't really feel like an accomplishment."

Bucky shakes his head. "You couldn't be more wrong Steve. It truly is. There are many days for all of us where we feel like living is way too hard to do considering all we've been through. Especially with the fact of how you have to live with the memories. Am I right?"

Steve smiles and lets out a deep breath again. He looks to Sam and removes one hand from the wheel to take the hand Sam still has on his thigh and holds it. "You're right." he replies.

"Well we're all still here and we're never going to be alone because not only do we all have each other now, we still have all those friends that care about us." Bucky reassures him with a smile, repositioning himself in the back so he can reach both hands over Steve's seat and gently massage his shoulders.

Steve blinks away the last few tears that are coming down his face and Sam lets go of Steve's hand to wipe them away. "It's okay Steve, we're here. We're here and we're not leaving you." Sam reminds him.

Bucky kisses the top of Steve's head. "He's right doll."

Steve sniffs and actually smiles a little with his response. "I know, and honestly I thank god everyday for it."

Both Bucky and Sam get a warm feeling at being reminded of how much they mean to Steve. It's not that they don't feel appreciated of course, it's just always nice hearing words like this.

They talk a bit more for a while then about 5 minutes later they pull up into the grocery store's parking lot to get out and do their shopping for today.

Once the car door is locked and they're walking up to the doors, Sam watches Steve's still sad expression and suggests something. "You know Bucky, I think it would be nice to give Steve some special care later."

Steve gasps and declines it almost immediately. "No guys, no seriously no special treatment. I'll do anything for you both but you don't have to do anything like that for me."

Bucky pinches him on the side playfully and when Steve flinches and makes an adorable noise at the pinch Bucky smirks. "I'd like that. You know what we want you to do for us Steve? Let yourself be taken care of."

"You're not going to let me decline this are you?" Steve asks rubbing at the pinched spot and looking at them both.

"Nah..." Sam replies please pinching Steve on the arm.

Steve flinches again and chuckles. "Alright! Alright! Seriously though, this special stuff isn't needed." He says. Bucky and Sam make eye contact and smirk to each other.

Bucky speaks a little more on the subject. "You're always doing "special stuff" for us. We're gonna really take care of you tonight. Anything you want. Let us take control tonight, you won't regret it." He says in a tone that lets Steve know he's up to something.

"Is that right? Well not to be cocky boys but I'd like to see if your as good as me when you take control."

Sam actually laughs. "Oh so you're just gonna forget about the first day when I came over? we almost made you fall apart when we had your ass on that table."

Bucky nods in agreement and gives Sam a fist bump. Steve is quick to protest. "Aw come on I was already extremely turned on before that! Are you really gonna count that?"

Bucky scoffs. "Hell yeah we're gonna count that!" he says.

Steve groans in fake annoyance before answering. "Ha! Whatever. You're both the worst. Hey how about we actually do some shopping now if you both are done gloating?" He says smiling once again.

Sam shoots him a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry but weren't you just gloating about how good you are? Which you are, but hey, you were gloating there...Steven." Sam says in a teasing tone.

Bucky laughs and starts looking around on the shelves when he voices his response. "Yeah and you can talk like that now Steve but I know once we get started on you you'll drop the act real quick."

Steve blushes and chuckles a bit again, obviously flustered. "Again, you're both the worst." He whispers.

"You love us though." Sam states, rubbing Steve's forearm. Steve just nods in agreement and couldn't help but give him a kiss on the lips.

"Come here..." He whispers to Bucky, pulling him close by his arm and giving him a quick kiss also.

"Can we get out of here? I'm ready to get started like now." Bucky whispers to them.

"We barely got through the store baby." Steve says, petting him on the head.

"Fine. I'll just suffer through this then." Bucky says in a whining tone.

"Yes, you will. Don't worry I'm sure you and Sam will make me suffer later." Steve replies, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the thought. He can't wait to see what his boys are going to do for him.

\------------------------------------------

After they finish shopping and finally get back home, Steve couldn't wait to see what happens. He also felt nervous again and couldn't help but think about what dream situation he'd be forced into tonight. The anxious thoughts of that are still in the back of his mind, and they terrify him.

 

 


End file.
